Top Ten
by Feerique-Freak
Summary: Harry is taken through the top ten romantic things you can do with the person you love. slash. WARNING-EXTREME AMOUNTS OF FLUFF. those who like painful angst need not read. !FINISHED!
1. letters

Disclaimer, hmm, lets guess what isn't mine. That's right! All of it isn't mine! 

Thanks to Briana, my beta, for getting me other languages. You kick ass! *the quote is by G Moore.

Your hair looks like invisible angels are running their fingers through it. Sometimes you shake your head in potions and the strands lift up like they're taking flight and the wind from the movement of their wings has rustled your locks. It's a black so deep looking at your head is like staring into a abyss. Your eyes, comparing them to emeralds is pointless and offensive, as your iris is much more green then they could ever be, and one glance at them, and I know they are much more precious then some stone. You're diminutive, like a small child, and when I see you facing so much pain, a child suffering so much, it sometimes drives me to tears. You're my beautiful child, and I want to cradle you in my arms and never let go. Alas, I cannot have you.

Your faithful watcher.

The next morning Harry got another letter. It was from the same brown owl, but as brown owls were common, he didn't know who it belonged to.

__

You are one of the most illustrious people of the world, and I, along with half our world, admire the every move you make, worship the ground you walk on, and idolize the things you find important. You must know, you are the reason Ron has friends, you are the reason Hermione is liked by others, because the people around you will like the things you like. I wish to trace your lightning bolt brand with my fingers, my hand, my tongue. I wish to run my palms up and down your smooth lean body. I wish to do many things to you, and I wish you wished to do the same to me. I love you, but I cannot handle you in the minutest way, for you will shy away from my presence.

Forever yours, though you don't know it

Your faithful watcher.

Before the owl could fly off, he ripped a blank corner of parchment off of a marked essay, and wrote 'who are you' on it. He tied it to the owl, and watched it fly off. Unfortunately, it didn't fly to its owner, it went out the window, to the owlery.

Harry knew what he had to do. He went to the owlery as soon as classes were over, and stayed there in his invisibility cloak all night. If this person was a faithful watcher, they would have saw that he put a note on the owl, and would no doubt be curious to read it.

But no one came. And yet, the next morning, it was mentioned. The owl that had his letter was a different one, a snowy owl, though it did look different from Hedwig.

__

Oh, Harry dearest, that was a very nice trick you tried to play. Fortunately, I'm a wise admirer, not a bumbling fool, like Ginny or Colin. I cannot tell you who I am, though I know you want to know. Right now, as it is, private between you and the parchment, I know you feel loved. If you found out who I am, you would not take me seriously, and you would feel embarrassed for liking my letters. I cannot spoil this relationship, or what bit of kindness you feel by telling you who I am. My gods Harry, when you even move, I feel like a mother, because I want to stand a step behind you, and make sure you don't fall. When you play Quidditch, my heart leaps into my throat, for you're so high in the air, and you are skilled enough, and brave enough, that you will do anything to get the snitch. It's such a dangerous sport, and you are so good at it, that you will never stop putting yourself at risk, it's like the gods laughing at me. *Other men have said they've seen angels, I've seen thee, and thou art enough. You are everything, to me, and the rest of our world. You will be our saviour. I know you hate that, and I wish people wouldn't tell you that, for it puts more weight onto your shoulders. I wish to carry your burden, I would struggle with your pain for the rest of my life, if you could be happy and free, but alas, I'm not as strong as you, and I would be crushed. You are the only one that can handle the pressure, which is why we need you. But more importantly, I need you. And I can only have you if you don't know who I am.

Your faithful watcher

Harry hissed with impatience. This was so frustrating. Someone obviously cared about them, and Harry thought he might care back. How could you not love someone so delicate with words. 

****

Hello random person. You say that if I knew who you were, I wouldn't like you, but I doubt that's true. You sound like a kind person, and I think I would. Why don't I ask you a few questions, and if you answer well, we can talk?

What's your favourite smell?

What's your favourite thing to look at?

What's your favourite taste?

What's your favourite memory?

Why can't you tell me who you are?

Describe yourself in one word.

__

Each of these questions can have more then one answer, but I shall tell you all the answers, so you can at least partly understand me. You see, I am dimorphic, but not because I choose to be, I must be to please my family.

"Hermione, can you come here please?"

"What's it, Harry?" Ron asked they were in the common room, for some reason the letter hadn't waited until the next morning, like the others, it had been delivered right after dinner.

"No offence, Ron, but there's a strange word, and I'm betting Hermione would know it."

"You saying she's smarter then me?"

"Well, yes."

"What's the word?"

"Dimorphic."

"Dimorphic, existing in two different forms, dimorphic."

Ron laughed at Hermione's seriousness, while Harry kept reading the letter. 

Because of this, I can be itemized as heinous, or dilettante.

"Hermione…"

"Next word."

"Dillettante."

"Dillettante, a admirer of the fine arts, but they study in one branch, desultorily."

"And desultorily would be?"

"Lord, don't you guys read? Desultorily is randomly, or jumping from one thing to another."

I cannot tell you who I am, for two specific reasons. The first is because you beyond doubtedly see me as the first, evil and despicable. The second is, if I did tell you, you would not consider me a friend, we've been over this a letter ago, remember? And because I'm rather selfish, I'd rather sacrifice your knowledge in order to claim you.

My favourite smell can be 3 things. If I think only of my undying love for you, it would be when you are done a quidditch practice during the spring, and you are covered in diaphoresis. I walk by you, and it's the smell of a robust unwavering man.

"Hermione…"

"You're lucky I'm so smart, what would you do without me?"

"Um, not bother with homework and have fun?" Ron suggested.

"Harry, the word?" she said annoyed.

"Two, actually. First is diaphoresis."

"That's sweat."

"ok." who comes close to me when I'm sweating after Quidditch? "the second is robust."

"That's powerful and strong. What on earth are you reading?"

"Oh, nothing. Nothing for you to worry about." Harry didn't know why, but for some reason, he didn't want to tell Hermione or Ron that he had gotten secret love notes for the last few days.

If I'm talking to my parents, my favourite smell would be burning flesh of muggles, unfortunately, I have to come up with horrid things to please them. And if I'm talking more generally, it would be the smell of the earthworms after a rain shower. When I was younger, I would run out onto the street, and smell, and be terrified that muggle cars would drive over them, so I would throw them onto the grass.

Awwwww, Harry sighed. That's so cute. He could just picture a little boy throwing worms onto the grass so they wouldn't get run over. Wait, why was he picturing a boy, shouldn't he be picturing a girl, seeing as he should want his crush to be a girl? As he started to think about this, and the possible meanings of the daydream his subconscious had given him, Ron asked, "What is it?"

"What's what?" he asked, jolted back to the situation at hand.

"Well, you didn't just do the girly-that's-so-cute sigh because a recipe asked you to put ground stink beetles in a potion. What are you really reading, and why is it cute?"

"Ummm,"

"That's it!" Ron yelled, and without warning, lunged over Hermione and yanked it from Harry's hand.

"Hermione!" Harry yelled, hoping for some help against Ron, but all she did was ask "Ron, what's on it?"

"Harry's got a crush! This 'ere's a love letter." he snickered.

"Can I please have it back, I haven't finished reading it yet."

"Fine, but tell us later what it says." 

My heart says my favourite thing to look at would be you, though in my parents view, it should be other people's pain, and generally, I love art. Brian Froud is my favourite artist though he's a muggle and I'm not allowed to have muggle things, so his books get shrunk to fit into my pocket, and they stay there the entire summer. His drawings are so exquisite it's a honour just to be able to look at them. 

I wager my favourite taste would be your earlobe-

Harry snorted.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"the g-the person who wrote this said their favourite taste would be nibbling on my earlobe."

"So you know them then?"

"Um, no, I have no idea who it is, but just imagining someone knawing on my ear makes me laugh."

"Some people find that very erotic."

"Hermione!" Ron bellowed, blushing bright red.

"What?"

Harry laughed as Ron and Hermione started a conversation over weather Hermione was allowed to be horny, and kept on reading.

But I've never tasted you, so I wouldn't know for sure. I suppose I should like all the fancy garbage like escargot that I get served during the summer, but I don't. Frankly, I like peanut butter sandwiches they're rather scrumcious, and I only get those when I go over to a muggle friend's house.

My heart's favourite memory is watching you when you won the Quidditch cup in third year, you were so happy, and I just wanted to run over and hug you, but I obviously couldn't do that. My other favourite memories are a group, all blended together, the days when I was able to sneak off, and make friends for the summer in town. Especially Neal. He was a great friend, he was. I've answered all your questions, and if you think, you'll guess, and then you won't bother to write back. I'm actually rather scared to see you tomorrow morning, to see weather you've sent me a howler for crushing on you.

Your faithful loving watcher.

"Guys, can you help me think?" if they knew, they might as well help him.

"Hermione, girls aren't boys! Boys are allowed to be- what was that Harry?"

"Could you help me think? Who would be someone we would hate, but they would like peanut butter, and they save worms from being squished, and they like art and the smell of my sweat?"

"Well," Hermione said thoughtfully, "If they smell your sweat, they have to have gotten close to you, so maybe Katie Bell?"

Harry sighed. He had been hoping with the gender neutral 'someone' and 'they', he could see weather his friends were open to him having a male crush, but Hermione had squashed that.

"Hold up Herm. The realm of crushes we're looking in, have to be more specific then that. We have to decide weather it's a guy or girl."

"Why would a guy have a crush on Harry?"

"It might not be a boy, but I think Harry might want it to be a boy."

"Uh, Ron, he went out with Cho."

"Yeah, for one date, then they broke up, and he didn't think of anyone for year 6. Also, the best word he could use to describe the kiss was wet. What kind of sexual tension is wet? And no Hermione, don't answer me, I find the fact you think about sex disturbing, I don't need you to tell me your theories on wet."

"Harry, are you gay? I mean, it's not like I'll give you a negative reaction, but I never figured you as the gay type."

"What do you mean, type? That's ridiculous Herm, there is no TYPE, that's as stereotypical and outdated as you can get."

"I'm outdated. Look who's talking, Mr Girls have to be pure and chaste, while boys get to be horny wild bulls. I'm telling you, all girls have the same types of thoughts as boys, even your sister-"

"Don't you say another word about my sister!"

"She's just as much a sexual creature as-"

"la la la I can't hear you la la la" Ron sang, his hands over his ears.

"Ron, don't be ridiculous, Ron, Ron! Listen to me!"

"Not if you're going to tell me my little sister is a sexual being!"

Ginny, who happened to have overheard, got up from playing gobstones with Neville, walked over and said, "I've been having sex with Michael Corner for about a year now. I am 16. Actually, I'm going to go meet him now." with that, she walked out of the common room.

"What!" Ron bellowed. "You get your little butt back here right now!"

He ran over to the door. "Ginny Clarise Weasley, you are a virgin!" he screamed.

"Oh, Ron, come back here." Hermione sighed.

He went back to the couch Harry and Hermione were sitting on, and said "My little sister is a virgin, she's just confused."

"Of course Ron, of course. Now, who do you think sent Harry the letter?"

He grabbed it again, and skimmed it quickly. "Well, it says that the person's parents would basically want them to be a psychopath, and we wouldn't like them. So, I'd say it's a Slytherin."

"Well, that's still 70 people Ron, that doesn't help much."

"Well, it can still be narrowed down. Though a lot of people like you, I'd venture that no one beneath third year could come up with words like dilettante. Also, because it's Slytherin, it can't be anyone who obviously hates you, like Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, or Malfoy. I reckon it could be Blaise or Millicent though, they've never come out and said they hated you, they're just sorta there."

"So, Harry, would you rather it be Millicent or Blaise."

"I doubt he'd want it to be either."

"Ok, I meant would he rather it be xx chromosomes or xy chromosomes?"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Ron asked.

"Right, I forgot genetics is a muggle thing. xx chromosomes mean a girl, xy are guys."

"Why couldn't you just have asked him if he's gay?"

"Well, maybe I was trying to be a bit more creative."

"You guys stop it. So, we've determined it's gotta be a Slytherin, should I write back to him?"

Ron smiled at the word him, but surprisingly said nothing to Hermione about him being right. "Do you want to write back? The things he said, did you like them? Could you deal with the fact if you met him, he might be a jerk, but he's sweet and I'm assuming romantic on the inside? I say romantic, because I assume he's written you before."

"Yeah, he has, and yeah, I think I could handle it."

"Then write back." Ron said simply.

Harry got up, and took the paper to his 7th year bedroom. He sucked on the edge of his quill, wishing it was a sugar quill, but as it was early September, he hadn't been to Hogsmede yet.

What am I supposed to say now? I think I could love you, though I can't be sure. What if this is a joke? My friends and I have deduced you must be a Slytherin, but you seem kind enough in your answers. You've befriended muggles, you save worms, and you like peanut butter. You don't seem like the typical Slytherin to me, but I'm still worried if I do fall for you, you'll say that it was just a joke, and I'll be crushed. Also, there's the fact that I don't know what sex you are, and I'm only attracted to one of them, and you might be the wrong one. And there is also the fact that even if I do like you, I sure as hell can't put it as nicely as you. Did you actually have a dictionary on hand while you were writing this? I had to get Hermione to translate for me about 5 times.

He put the note in an envelope, and wrote Faithful watcher on the front. He went up to the owlery, and laid the letter on the counter that had quills tied to it, for quick address changes, rather the way muggle banks did.

The next morning, during breakfast, he got another letter.

__

Harry, my love, this isn't a joke. Urrgh, for the first time in my articulate life, I find myself speechless. Well, that isn't veritably true. I have an abundance of things to say, I just don't know what should be the first. Ah, as always, I should declare my everlasting love. I love you inaugurally, I love you eminently, I love you in perpetuum, I love you until omega. Hmm, second, this isn't a joke, but I knew this was inevitable. You found out I was a Slytherin, and you start to think my love is a joke. Now what will happen when you found out my name? I'll tell you, you'll disregard me, you'll circumnavigate me, you'll even anathematize me. Nope, I'm not going to tell you who I am. Thirdly, haven't you ever heard of the Muggle belief system of Wicca? They believe a person falls in love with a soul, not a body. So what if you like girls, and I might happen to be a boy? (not saying I am, of course) if you love my personality, wouldn't you just be able to love me, and not care about my _nether regions? Fourthly, no I did not steal words from a dictionary, I just happen to have been raised to think myself superior, and a large vocabulary was part of what I was taught. And fifthly, I must say I'm exorbitantly happy and relieved that you don't know who I am, and haven't sent me a howler. Lastly, I love you, I love you I love you._

Your faithful watcher.

"Hermione!" Harry wailed.

"What?" she asked, annoyed. She had been reading a charm book, and she looked up.

"Harry, this is in it's original form, Russian. I'm finding it sort of hard to follow, so is it really important?"

"Hermione, I need you to translate my letter for me."

"Oh, honestly." she said, but she took the letter.

"And what letter is this?" Seamus asked.

"Oh, someone with a large vocabulary is in love with him." Ron explained.

"Isn't everyone in love with him?"

"Yeah, but Harry doesn't love them all back." Ron replied.

"When you're all done discussing my love life!" he yelled.

"Harry, I don't see any words that need to be explained, it's all clear."

"What's that inaurge thing? And the anathematize thing?"

"Let me see the letter, maybe I could translate it!" Seamus said, and grabbed the letter.

"Ohhhh, this girl has the hots for you! You seriously don't know what this says?"

"Like you do Seamus, you're not exactly the smartest Gryffindor." Neville replied.

"Yeah, but I do write a lot of love letters to girls of mine, and I know good words. This part here, it's like I love you first, I love you most, I love you forever, I love you until the end. This other part, is like good thing you don't know who I am, cause you'll ignore me, you'll avoid me, you might even hate me. And this exorbitantly thing just means really. There you go."

"um, thanks Shay."

He wrote his own letter back to his faithful watcher, who he thought he might be falling in love with also.

Hey you. You seem to genuinely care about me, so why can't you tell me who you are? I think I might be falling for you. And as to the whole nether regions thing, I'm only worried because I happened to be attracted to xy chromosomes, and you might be xx. You seem like you really care, but how can I even know if you don't say anything to me face to face? Also, this is pretty inconvenient, me just leaving letters on the ledge, and hoping you pick them up first. Wouldn't it be better if you could tell me these things to my face?

He folded it, put it in a envelope, and left it on the ledge, on his way to first class, transfiguration. Normally he would have been happy that it was the only class he had with the Slytherins, but with this new update, that someone in Slytherin liked him, he had to watch out for who was looking at him. Which one of these people could be his faithful watcher?

He asked Hermione and Ron to help him look, and at the end of the class, they reported that the only Slytherin that had looked at him was Millicent.

"Eww, oh lord, you had better be kidding Ron."

"Nope, sorry, and she had these large, open puppy dog eyes, she looked like she was mooning over someone."

"Watch it Potter." Malfoy said. They had both tried to get through the door at the same time, and had piled up.

"You bumped into me, you ass."

"Because your stupid mudblood friend tried to cut me, and I couldn't let dirty blood go in front of a Malfoy. That's insanity, could you imagine what my father would say?"

"Shove it Malfoy."  


"If you care so bloody much, just go out the door, and leave us alone." Hermione said, rather reasonably, considering her hands were curled into fists, and she looked like she wanted to strike.

"no no no, I believe there's a muggle saying, mad dogs and old ladies first?" quicker then they could block it, Crabbe and Goyle brought out their wands and turned Ron into a snapping canine, and Hermione into a old wizened grandma. However, because they were Crabbe and Goyle, the spell wasn't very strong, and Hermione and Ron turned into their old selves in seconds.

"Of course, Golden Boys first of all."

Harry strode out of the room, Ron and Hermione quickly following.

Oddly enough, waiting on his desk in his next class, Divination, was a letter. 

Harry, my dearest, how many times do we have to go over this? I can't tell you who I am. I can, however, give you a bit of good news. I am a xy. Aren't you lucky. Honestly, not many people go up to the owlery, and those who do, know a lot better then to pick up My letters. Just because you don't know who I am, doesn't mean other people don't. This would be longer, but I have class too. I must say, getting Hermione and Ron to keep an eye out for who was watching you in transfiguration was rather cute. Didn't work did it though. I can assure you, I'm not Millicent, I merely did a spell on her to make her look at you. I love you, te amo, ich liebe dich, eu amore-te, wo ai ni.

Your faithful watcher.

"Who put this here?" he yelled, standing up.

"Wasn't me."

"Nor me."

When Harry got negatives from the entire class, he asked to go to the bathroom. He was granted permission, and instead ran to the owlery. 

****

You say you love me? Prove it. If you truly do care, and you really believe I'll love your soul, not your body, and if you're really the boy who saves worms and eats peanut butter, write me another letter, come talk to me, announce it in transfiguration, do anything, but tell me somehow.

Harry.

At dinner that night, he got another letter.

"Wouldn't both of your lives be better if you could just talk?"

"Try telling that to mystery person."

Look, I'm considering it. It's a big freakin step, you gotta understand that. I'll get back to you, but I must admit, you imbue me to greatness.

Your faithful, and possibly soon to be out watcher.

"Hermione, what is imbue?"

"Can't you get Seamus to translate for you, this Russian man is very interesting. He discovered the turning goat cheese into soy milk spell, he was named-"

"Seamus, what's imbue?"

"Inspire. Like, Cheryl, you imbue me to make love to my bed pretending it was you."

"Oh, thank you for that wonderful image."

"No problem."

It gets funnier, and more romantic, but I won't continue unless I get 2 reviews. I have other chapters written, don't make me not post them. This means if briana reviews, only one of you have to review. Seriously, one word, it can be good, or awesome, or this blows. Well, that last one is 2 words, but you get my point. Please review. (gets onto her legs and begs) please review! 


	2. songs

Omg! Argh! I got 20 reviews! I could absolutely cry with happiness. I thought I was going to have just 1 from someone, and one from briana. And then she emailed me, and was like, you have a bunch of reviews, and I was like, cool, I might even have 5. Kick ass! I have 20 bleeping reviews! Must thank everyone so they keep reviewing. Of course, I can't expect that many every time.

X2loveforever-thanks for trying

Trillian phoenix-intriguing! Awesome! I like that word, I'm going to use that word like 5 times a day now!

Tabbybard- yay! Enthusiastic people! Go you!

Tirla-sorry if I'm too obvious. Does it dissapoint you you're right?

Morivanim- presses pinky finger up to my mouth. Yes, evil. Mwah hahaha

the unknown jedI - please, go you, for having manners.

Autumnsun- I'm glad you like fluff

Mystikal m3talnezz- unique! I love that word

Kay kay- beautifully written. Sends you virtual hugs! And you liked the I love you_ I love you_ line! Yay!

Nobody's ang31- please keep self respect. I'll send this

pixy fairy120- please. You have manners too! Go you!

Sailor grace-no prob. Most people don't like big vocab, so I had to explain. I didn't want to screw anyone over. See, I'm the other way. Not good with the grammar, but I'm good with words.

Emerald+silver=slash, shit did you really? Omg! That is SO COOL!

Jennifer butterfly girl- you have a baskilisk? How cool is that! Plus you like the way they write differently! Yay!

Lady of gryffindor- looks good! Yay!

Green eyed dragon- yes, I'm mean. but, cliffhangers make people read, and I really wanted more then one review. I guess that worked, huh.

Hpdevotee-cute! Yay!

Usernotavailable- you want more too! Yay! And yeah, imbue. I know, I know too many words. Sorry.

Harry potter malfoy- arrgh! I got a winky face! Someone gave me not just a smilie face, but a winky face! Eeeeeeeeeeeee!

Yeah, so as you can tell, I'm happy. The people aren't mine, nothing is mine but the awesome reviews! He he he! Also don't own jewel, the darkness or that cute boy that wasn't part of the brady bunch. I have no idea what his name is, though, so don't ask. The further this goes, the more ooc it is, though I think since none of us are j k rowling, isn't everything from all of us occ?

It was Thursday morning, and Harry was disappointed. No owl had come down to him, which meant no love letter from The Faithful Watcher. Which meant that he must have decided against telling Harry his name.

Suddenly there was a murmur that went about the room. Harry looked up from the Charms text he was madly studying, Hermione, in her fascination about goat boy, had forgotten to tell the two there was a test, to see what was going on.

Oddly, Malfoy had stood on the Slytherin table, and was pointing his wand at his neck. Harry wondered if he was going to commit suicide, and was surprised to see he cared.

But not because he liked Malfoy of course. Just, if you spend 6 years fighting with someone, and then they're gone, how do you know how to react?

He didn't know how he was going to stop Malfoy, but he knew he had to. He got up, but luckily, so did the teachers, and he knew they could stop it.

He didn't sit back down in rather the same way people sit upright during action scenes in movies, because you can't control what you see, only how your body reacts.

Also, if Draco did kill himself, Harry might vomit, and he would rather do that standing up, where he could get to a bathroom, and not have to struggle with getting out of the bench attached to the table.

But he didn't say the killing curse, nor the vein slitting curse, nor the strangling curse. What he did say, was sonorous.

"The loud voice spell?" Hermione murmured. "What can he want that for?"

"you find yourself falling down

Your hopes in the sky

But your heart like grape gum on the ground

And you try to find yourself

In the abstractions of religion

And the cruelty of everyone else

And you wake up to realize

Your standards of living somehow got stuck on survive

And when you're standing in deep water

Bailing yourself out with a straw

And when your drowning in deep water

And you wake up making love to a wall

Well its these little times

That help to remind

There's nothing without love

You wake up to realize your only friend

Has never been yourself or anybody who cared in the end

that's when suddenly everything falls away

Cause the chains which once held us

Are only the chains which we've made

When you're standing in deep water

Bailing yourself out with a straw

And when your drowning in deep water

And you wake up making love to a wall

Well its these little times

That help to remind

There's nothing without love, love love

There's nothing without love

We've compromised our pride

And sacrificed our health

We must demand more

Not of each other 

But more from ourselves

Cause when you're standing in deep water

And you're bailing yourself out with a straw

And when you're drowning in deep water

And you wake up making love to a wall

It's these little times that help to remind

There's nothing without love love love

It's nothing without love."

He pointed his wand at his throat, and said Finite Incantum. He sat down, and left a loud silence.

After several moments, Dumbledore stood up. "Well, actually, I quite agree with you there. All you need is love. I believe all houses should get along better, in the fight against darkness, we need to care and love each other.

****

A short bit from draco's pov

"Well, that wasn't exactly the point, but what can you do?" I muttered.

"Draco." Goyle grunted.

"Yeah?" I grated. I wasn't in the mood for this. Was the kid that stupid? How could they not realise it was towards them?

"Do you really think your friends don't care about you?"

"Yeah, cause we do."

"I know, you get me everything that I ask for, you're great."  


"No, not like that, stupid!" Crabbe said.

Did Crabbe just call me stupid? "Did you just call me stupid?" since when did he have the balls to be rude to me? "Since when do you have the balls to stand up to me?"

"I didn't mean it rudely, I meant as in a friendly way. And you are stupid if you think we're just your friend because we get you stuff and because our fathers say we should be."

"We get you your crap because our dads say so, but we do care about you. I dunno about Vincent, but I'd take a kedavra for you."

"I'm just singing the song to someone I care about. They needed to know I cared. The friend thing was part of the song."

"Draco, hunny?"

"Yes Pansy?" Draco sighed. He really hoped she didn't think he was singing to her. But, knowing Pansy, and her being head over heals to please him, she would think it was.

"Now that we're all being honest, I thought you should know something. Geranium and Magnolia-"

"You call your parents by their first names?"

"Well, Blaise, it's not like they're a good mommy and daddy, right? Anyway, they told me before I came here to Hogwarts when I was 11, that I had to seduce you, so we would eventually get married. But I thought you should know, I don't really like you."

"And you're telling me this now because?"

"Well, I really like this Hufflepuff, and he offered to marry me, and I think I might, and I don't want you to be disappointed, I don't want it to be a huge shock. But, if you need tips to whoever it is you do love, I can tell you great date advice. There are a few things you definitely need to do, if you want to win her over."

"Ok, thanks."

I was hoping they would think, and ponder, and possibly ask their friends, and they would link the facts, but they didn't. So, I had no choice, it was time for phase two. It was too bad it had a muggle reference in it, but I knew they would understand it.

****

Back to Harry.

It was lunch, and Draco had just stood up again. Harry wondered what his problem was now, and if he was going to sing again.

But he didn't stand on the Slytherin table, he walked over to the next table over, the Hufflepuff table, and stood on that.

"can't explain all the feelings you're making me feel

My heart's in overdrive and you're behind the steering wheel

Touching you

Touching me

Touching you

God if only you'd touch me

I believe in a thing called love

Just listen to the rhythm of my heart

There's a chance we could make it now

We'll be rocking til the sun comes down

I believe in a thing called love

Ohhhhhhhhhh

I wanna kiss you every minute every hour every day

You got me in a spin but everything is a ok!

Touching you

Touching me

Touching you

God if only you'd touch me

I believe in a thing called love

Just listen to the rhythm of my heart

There's a chance we could make it now

We'll be rocking til the sun comes down

I believe in a thing called love

Ohhhhhhhhhh

Touching you

Touching me

Touching you

God if only you'd touch me

I believe in a thing called love

Just listen to the rhythm of my heart

There's a chance we could make it now

We'll be rocking til the sun comes down

I believe in a thing called love

Ohhhhhhhhhh."

He got off the Hufflepuff table, and walked back to the Slytherins.

Even Dumbledore didn't know what to say this time, so the room was quiet for a minute before people started to murmur and eat again.

Harry just laughed. Dr-Malfoy was so stupid he was funny.

"You think he's cracked?" Seamus asked from down the table.

"It's possible. We don't know what goes on at his house during the summer, it's possible his entire family's cracked." Hermione replied.

"Yeah, if you're in a family of death eaters, and you know you're gonna be one soon, you gotta be nutters." Ron added.

"You'd only go crazy if you didn't want to join, but you knew you had to. Malfoy wants to, he's evil."

"All the Slytherins are."

"You got that right."

Harry went through the rest of his classes, looking for a note from his Faithful Watcher. However, there were none, and Harry was quite disappointed. Maybe he ruined a good thing. Maybe he had scared him away by asking him constantly who he was. Maybe his Watcher wouldn't ever get back to him, and Harry wouldn't ever know who he had been.

****

Draco's pov.

I walked out of my last class, arithmacy, and stalked angrily up the stairs, and to the picture of Venus.

"You stupid, worthless, 5 cent sketch on the back of a grocery bill!"

"Hello to you too, Draco."

"Don't act all happy, things are going on. Bad things. Because of you! Damn you, you cheap drawing!"

"Draco, if you can't speak smartly, go away. You aren't the only teen in the school I should be giving advice too."  


"You shouldn't be giving love advice to anyone, not if it doesn't work!"

"Who says it doesn't work? Did you sing like I told you too?"

"Yes! I did, though I don't why you went with that route, it's bloody embarrassing."

"You have a lovely voice Draco, simply majestic. Maybe you sang the wrong kind of song. Please tell me it wasn't a rock song."

"Look, I sang a romantic love song on a table to woo them, like you said. Then it didn't work, so I sang a raunchy love song, like you said."

"Ah," the painting sighed. "Phase two was always my favourite stage. Back in the days of-"  


"Stuff it. It didn't work. Damn you. It didn't freaking work!"  


"Then on to a phase three."

"I didn't know there was a Phase 3."  


"Well, normally the girl gets the hint on phase 2. You must love a really dense girl."

"Yeah, well."

"Look, it's rather corny, but they always, ALWAYS understand after it."

"I don't see how it could get much worse. Tell me about it."

"Ok. First you…

****

Back to Harry.

It was dinner, and Harry had written another note.

Look, I'm sorry if I pressured you. Could you please still write to me? I won't bother you to tell me who you are. If you'll just keep talking to me, I wouldn't bother you, I promise.

Harry.

He was just sealing it, as Lavender squealed, "He's standing up again!"

Harry looked up, just in time to see Draco strut over to the Gryffindor table.

He stood on it, and said "Sonerous."

Draco said a spell that Harry had never heard before, and all the food on the table elevated about 10 feet, so he had a walkway down the entire table. Harry stood up, as did a few others on the his side of the table, as Draco was down at the other end, the first year side, and they wanted to see his new performance.

"I'm sleeping

And right in the middle of a good dream

Then all at once I wake up

From something that keeps knocking against my brain

Before I go insane

I hold my pillow to my head

And spring up in my bed

Screaming out the words I dread

I think I love you!"

He strode a bit down the table, so he was standing in front of the group of third graders.

"This morning I woke up with this feeling

I didn't know how to deal with

And so I just decided to myself

I'd hide it from myself

And never talk about it

And did not go and shout it

When you walked into the room

I think I love you!"

He strutted a few more steps, to the fourth grade section.

"I think I love you 

So what am I so afraid of?

I'm afraid that I'm not sure of

A love there is no cure for

I think I love you

isn't that what life is made of?

Though it worries me to say

I've never felt this way!"  


he walked down several feet, to stop in front of the sixth graders.

"I don't know what I'm up against

I don't know what it's all about

I've got so much to think about

Hey! I think I love you

So what am I so afraid of?

I'm afraid that I'm not sure of

A love there is no cure for

I think I love you

isn't that what life is made of?

Though it worries me to say

I've never felt this way!"

Then he walked over to the edge of the table, where Ron, Seamus, Neville, Dean, Harry, Hermione, Parvarti, Lavender, *Ainslie, and *Treva were sitting.

"Believe me

You really don't have to worry

I only want to make you happy

And if you say

Hey go away, I will

But I think better still

I'd better stay around and love you"

He turned to Ron, and pointed a finger at him. "Do you think I have a case?"

He turned a bit and pointed to Seamus "Should I ask them to their face?"

He turned to Dean. "Do you think they love me?"

He turned to Harry. "This song, though copyrighted by the partridge family, has been brought to you by the faithful watcher. Patent pending."

He hopped off the table, and skipping, yes, literally skipping, he went back to his table, singing, "I think I love you! I think I love you! I think I love you! I think I love you!"

Harry's mind reeled. What did he say?

*sorry about the fake people, but I have a theory. There are 5 people in girls, 5 in boys, so ten a grade. This works nicely cause the latest stats are 1 in ten, so I get to pick 7 gay people from each house. Because I could only remember Hermione lavender and parvarti (are there others that I forgot?) I made up two.


	3. flowers

I love you all for reviewing. 

X2love4ever, ralna malfoy(I just went to a romantic quotes website, and found him, sorry, no actual link), juxtaposed, queen of gondor 21, faulty cognition, green eyed dragon, hpdevotee, dark celery, sailor grape(yeah, that's what venus said, phase 3 is obvious), kaylais everstar, crystal d starlit, and of course, briana. 

A bunch of you this is your second review, so you're following the story, that makes me very happy. I'm glad you find this funny, I personally love DirtySeamus, he's like most of my friends, I didn't want it to be straight up romance. If anyone can tell the dumb author how to change her profile, it would be greatly appreciated. And I know I spelled conasour wrong, but my spell check says that word doesn't exist.

*~* if anyone besides briana could possibly contact me at cameraman475 at hotmail.com, to help me with betaing and inspiration, I would be eternally grateful and review everything you've written. Hell, I should go look at it all anyway. *~*

Anyway onto Chapter 3

After sitting there for a few minutes, completely ignoring what everyone around him was saying, he crumpled up the previous letter, and wrote a new one.

Are you really Draco Malfoy? Cause if you aren't I think you should know he's using your moniker. And if you are, well, that's a complete shock. Do you really like me, or is this some cruel joke?

Harry was surprised he wrote that, but he found it was true. If Draco was the person Harry had started to fall in love with, it would be horrible if he didn't mean it.

Were all the songs about me? I've just realised, the others were love songs too. Can we go somewhere to talk? If we can, owl me, you know how to send them to my room, you did once before.

Harry

Harry ate his dinner, and tried to ignore the impulse to look up at Draco and judge his mood, and try to figure out what was going on. If Draco did it as a joke, and Harry could see it in his eyes, it wouldn't do him good to cry in front of the rest of the school. If it was real, it also wouldn't do for him to run over, and hug him, and touch his face, and possibly kiss him in front of the school.

So, he ate, and the second he was done, he sprinted up the stairs, and went to the owlery. He sent his letter, and sat impatiently in the common room. Everyone from Gryffindor had slowly trickled into the room, by the time the owl came to him.

It seems to always go in the same circles, doesn't it, my dear? I like you, then you start to like me, I reveal myself, and you don't think it could be true. didn't I predict this since the very starting point of my letters? Trust me, I do care about you. I sang that god awful embarrassing song to you, didn't I? Though, it did have some supereminent repercussions.

"Hermione?"

"Yeah Harry?"

"Harry, why did you leave so fast?"

"I think I know, he imagined Malfoy being in love with someone, and it was so disgusting, he had to go vomit."

"That's a good theory Dean, but it doesn't work in practice. If that was true, he would have thrown up while Malfoy was singing, not half an hour later. What is it Harry?"

"What does supereminent mean?"

"Oh, got another letter, did you? It's something like really outstanding."

"Yeah, as in Teresa's bj's were completely supereminent."

"Seamus!"

"I'm sorry Herm, I'm just trying to give Harry an example to understand it better. You know, like in a spelling bee, when they use the word you're supposed to spell in a sentence?"  


"I'm sure Harry would have understood it without the graphic sentence."

"Oh, come off it Hermione, weren't we having a conversation just the other day about girls being allowed to have sexual feelings? Now, if we boys are talking about our feelings, and girls shy away, doesn't that go against your cause?"

"Those weren't feelings, those were crude nasty things. But, I shall test out your idea. Hey Ginny?" she called out.

"Yeah?"

"Can you come over here and tell Ron about your sexual 'feelings' about Michael Corner?"

"No no no! You stay the hell away from me! Hermione, how could you say-"

Harry, snickering, went back to his letter.

I found out Pansy, who has been after me for the last 6 years, actually doesn't like me, and is a lot less annoying and simpering then I thought. I also found out Crabbe and Goyle, though maybe I should start calling them Vincent and Greg, aren't just my friends because their dad ordered them too. They're actually notably more adept then people think, and they really are friends, and not just my keepers. If you think you can love a Malfoy, then come meet me underneath the entrance to Treelawny's class.

Draco (aka your faithful watcher.)

Harry had another hour before he went to the north tower, so he decided to do homework.

The properties of the manticore venom are quite harmful because

Draco's face was pale, as pale as the moonlight reflecting off snow, and Harry longed to be the one to bring a blush to his cheeks. He wondered if he would blush if they kissed, if he touched those near alabaster lips with his own. He wondered how the boy would react if their mouths slid open, and moist teeth and tongues collided. He wondered what people would say if Harry went up to Draco in transfiguration and whispered sweet nothings in his ear, or walked out of class holding hands

****

it includes several toxins that do not 

Harry thought for a moment of what Ron and Hermione would think, but quickly dismissed the thought. It was time to think of Draco. No, it was time to do his homework.

****

have readily available cures. When you mix all these toxins together

He would love to mix himself with Draco. Mix their saliva as they kiss, mix their blood as they bite down on each others lips, mix their sweat as they rub against each other in passion, mix their seed as they come with each other.

Harry was jolted out of his thoughts by Hermione saying crossly, "What are you doing?"

"Huh?"  


"You've had that page open and that piece of paper out for over twenty minutes, and you've written a sentence and a half. You really have to do this essay, it's important."

"Oh, Hermione, relax. He'll get it done sooner or later."  


"Yeah, but if he waits until last minute, I refuse to correct it for him."

Harry sat for another ten minutes, and tried to play chess with Ron, but after his queen's decapitated head hit him in the nose, he realised he couldn't concentrate, and went upstairs to his bedroom.

Arrgh, why didn't he have hair gel? He had to get his hair to lie flatter on his head. 

Harry tried to press it down with his hands, only to have it spring back up whenever he moved his hand.

Oh, the hell with it! He went over to Seamus nightstand and took some of his. He rubbed it in his hair, and pressed it flat. Draco was a clean, spotless boy, and Harry wanted to suit him.

He knew it wasn't time yet, but, oh, he couldn't wait any longer. He left the seventh year bedrooms, the common room, the Gryffindor hallway, the left and right and right and straight, until he was in the dining hall, and then he followed the way Sir Cadogan had showed him years ago.

Surprisingly, Draco was already standing there.

"Early too? Well, I guess ingenious minds think alike!"  


"This isn't a joke is it? Is Crabbe or Goyle going to pop out of a corner, and say they've seen the whole thing, me madly in love with you, and tell the rest of the school how dumb Potter is?" Harry asked defensively. He had no idea why he had said that. The entire walk to the north tower, he had thought of wonderfully romantic things to say to Draco, but now that he was face to face, all the old hatred and anger came out, again.

"Ah, I see, the circles. Well, what could I expect right?" he started to leave, and Harry knew if he disappeared from sight, the opportunity wouldn't happen again. Draco might have a soul, Harry thought from the letters he did, but he certainly wouldn't put up for embarrassment. And coming back to someone when they've rejected you was embarrassment.

"Wait, no, I'm sorry, come back."

"Yes Harry?" he said. Draco didn't come back, but he had stopped, and that was going to have to be good enough.

"Well, it's just, it's hard to tell if you're being truthful after 6 years of cruelty. You haven't even said to anyone that you care. How do I know you're not bullshitting me?"

"Harry, here's your proof." he strode the rest of the way over to Harry, and planted a kiss on his lips. Harry, of course, kissed back, but Draco was completely in control. Harry's hands wrapped around Draco's waist to pull him closer, and when Draco stopped the kiss, he moaned.

"Don't stop." he breathed, slightly out of breath.

"Look, I was just making sure it was good enough proof for you."  


"Good enough? It was, it was, it was-"  


"See, now that's why I have a proficient vocabulary, so I can say it was formidable."

"I know that word."

"Yeah, but you never would have thought to use it to describe kissing."

"How about we kiss again, then see if I can come up with a good word."

"Sounds like a plan."

Draco's hands slid up his face, one into his hair, and his other hand caressing his cheek and chin.

Each time they leaned away for a second to take a breath, they would say a word, back and forth, back and forth.

"Beautiful"

"Breathtaking"

"Exalted"

"Grand"

"Impressive"

"Magnificent"

"Majestic"

"Mind-blowing"

"Striking"

"Stunning"

"Wonderful"

"Wondrous"

And in seconds, it seemed, it was 10, curfew time.

"So, Draco?"

"Yeah?"  


"Why did you say to meet here?"

"Well, despite what others think, I am quite optimistic, and I was hoping we would kiss. And I surmised, if we went to the astronomy tower, someone might see us, or it might be already taken. On the other hand, who else is going to come here to make out, so we won't get caught, and if Treelawny does see us, and she tells the class, I see Potter and Malfoy making out, who would believe her?"

Harry laughed. "True enough."

He went back to the Gryffindor common room. "Harry, what happened to your hair?" Hermione asked.

"Huh?" he asked.

"Mate, your hair, it's all weird looking." Ron.

"It's not weird looking, it's spiked, everyone in North America has it like that." Neville replied. 

"Well, who would have taken you for a fashion conasour?"  


"And besides, Harry doesn't care about American styles."

"That isn't a American style thing."

"Then what is it Seamus?" Neville asked.

"That's a I-was-just-making-out-with-Kalie,-with-my-hair-still-wet-from-my-imported-from-America-hair-gel,-and-she-ran-her-fingers-through-my-hair,-and-it-dried-that-way style. Except, you don't have any hair gel imported from America. Oh, you didn't. You bitch, you didn't steal my american hair gel did you?"

Before Harry could answer, Seamus sprinted up the stairs.

"Harry, tell me you didn't steal his imported hair gel." Dean said. "You know death becomes whoever takes his hair gel."

"I had to. I didn't have any. I'm going to bed." he walked through the common room, and up the stairs. Seamus was just coming down, and he whispered, "I'll get you."

Harry shook his head and said nothing. He was just opening the door, when he heard Ron's overexcited loud voice say "If it really was that someone ran their hands through Harry's hair and it stuck that way, and he is, well, you know, then that means he got himself a!"

Hermione continued in the same vein. "And the only person he was considering dating was the letter writer-"  


"So that must mean he knows who they are!"

"This is great. Except, he told the person to announce it out loud and-"  


"Wait." Ron interrupted. "How do you know? He didn't tell me what he wrote."

"Yeah, well, I happened to read over his shoulder as he wrote them."

"How? For some of them you sat nowhere near him."  


"Well, you know Fred and Georges extendable ears?"

"Yeah?"

"They also have Expanded eyes. Same idea, but with seeing things, instead of hearing them. I bought some the last time I was in Hogsmede."

"Oh, I've never been to their shop, I figure if they had anything good, they would tell the family about it."

"Yeah, but your mom doesn't really like it, remember. So, anyway, he told them to announce themselves, and that day Draco starts singing love songs."

"Shit, you're right. And at the end of the last song, he said it was brought to you by the faithful watcher."

"I know. I think it might be Draco that-"  


"No freaking way!"

"We have to make sure."

He could hear them get up, and start running up the spiral staircase, and he dashed into the room. He wasn't ready to talk to them. He knew there was no point in doing a locking spell, Hermione would alohamora it away in a second flat. So he took the dresser nearest the door, Neville's, and dragged it in front of the door.

Just as it was in the right position, he heard what must have been Ron throw himself against it.

"Oh honestly," Hermione said, "You'd think we were in first year again."

"If we were in first year, you would think we needed wood to start a fire."

"Don't start with me Ron."

"Well don't 'oh honestly' me Hermione."

"I'm just saying, there are spells to unlock a door. Alohamora!" the unlatched door made no noise, and Hermione tried to open it, but it wouldn't, of course.

"Like I was saying, Harry would know by now not to lock a door to stop us."

"You were saying no such thing! You were making feeble attempts at dissing me, but you said nothing about your theory on Harry."

"It wasn't so feeble when you found yourself compelled to fight back."

"I was not fighting! I was merely-"

Harry snickered at them arguing again, and laid down on his canopy bed. He drew the curtains, but he could still hear them. He preformed a silencing spell, and ah, perfect silence.

He drifted off to sleep with thoughts of Draco's eyelashes, and words like formidable and exalted in his head.

He was woken up rather suddenly by someone biting his hand. He looked down, and there was a owl with a letter not even in a envelope tied to it's leg.

He opened it.

HARRY YOU STUPID GIT. YOU BLOCKED THE DOOR, AND YOU FELL ASLEEP, DIDN'T YOU. IT'S FRICKING MIDNIGHT, AND ME AND THE REST OF THE BOYS WANT TO GO TO BED. NEVILLE WANTED TO GO GET DUMBLEDORE, BUT I TOLD HIM IT WASN'T NECESSARY. OPEN THE GODDAMN DOOR, I'M TIRED.

RON.

Harry scrambled up, and removed the dresser.

"About damn time." Seamus mumbled, and they all changed into their pyjamas and went to bed. 

The last thing that was said to him, besides them all friendly calling him a git and a prat, was Ron. He said "Just because we couldn't talk to you tonight, doesn't mean we won't talk to you tomorrow.

Harry managed to avoid them both most of Friday, he sat with Neville in class instead. That didn't stop them from trying to ask him questions, but they didn't want to mention anything out loud, where a lot of others could see, and he wouldn't let them corner him. It was an exhausting feat, trying to stay away from people that were that determined, and Harry was looking forward to holing up in the woods where they wouldn't look for him. The highlight of his day was when Draco walked by him, and scowled for appearance's sakes, but whispered majestic. 

Then he remembered what was going on, and he realised he was screwed. He had quidditch practice, and since fifth year, Ron was the keeper. Harry, of course was the seeker, while Ginny had taken chaser, after Harry took seeker back. Andrew Kirke and Jack Sloper were still the beaters, and Kaciela Toch and Mab Applewood were the other two chasers.

He knew Ron would corner him and force him to answer, and though he wouldn't actually have it, Ron was quite like his mum in the fact he made Harry feel bad and spill the truth like veritaserum.

He walked down to the Gryffindor locker room, and saw the others already there. And to Harry's surprise, his robes and broom were in a corner, instead of in his locker.

"Who did it?" he asked patiently. He didn't want to seem like he was trying to be in charge as Mab was quite touchy. He had been allocated team captain, but he didn't want it, so he had given it to the fourth year chaser. She had much more of a strategic mind for it, and it was a responsibility Harry didn't want, so he wouldn't have to think of that as the Dark Lord got nearer. As Kaciela was in fifth year, and Andrew and Jack were fellow fourth years, she had to control a group of older peers, and she was rather sensitive if she thought someone didn't respect her. 

"Dunno Har, it was already out when we got in."  


"Yeah, I was the first in, and it was already on the floor." Jack said.

Harry walked to his locker warily. If someone knew the combination lock to open it and take his stuff out, who's to say they didn't put something nasty in it. He shuddered, thinking of a blast ended skrewt exploding out of the cubby when he opened it.

But it wasn't a blast ended skrewt. It was actually about the most opposite you could get from a blast ended skrewt.

When he opened the door, a shower of flowers spilt out of the locker. In fact, so many came out that he realised it must be a charm instead of just filling the locker. They washed over the floor, and Harry's legs were covered to the mid shin.

"Ohhhh, someone likes you!" Ginny said.

"I wish someone would do something that romantic for me!" Kaciela sighed.

"It's not that great, it's just a pile of flowers." Andrew commented.

"You have no soul." Mab said.

After several minutes of them pouring out, and getting higher and higher, Mab said, "I know it's gorgeous, but if it doesn't stop, we're going to have to leave and do quidditch practice. We really need too."

"About damn time." Andrew commented.

"I dunno, it's interesting to see how far Harry's crush will go." Ron said in a voice that had no meaning for anyone except Harry, who recognised it as the 'I-am-so-close-to-questioning-him-until-he-can't-talk-anymore' voice.

However, at the same moment that she had said stop, the flowers had stopped pouring.

"Are you kidding me? All I had to do was say stop?" Mab yelled.

The flowers were slowly disappearing, except for a layer that looked to be spelling something.

"Oh, what's it say, maybe it's a message from your crush!" Kaciela squealed.

Harry had three choices. He could basically come out to the entire quidditch team, or he could try to stand on the flowers so the couldn't spell out what they were going to, or he could delay it but still have it happen by taking them out onto the field.

"Look, um, I really think we should be getting outside. We really should practice, I know Mab has a bunch of things she wants to go over." Yeah, sure, he was Gryffindor, so he should have been brave, but he also just couldn't do it. He couldn't admit that he liked, maybe loved a person who he had hated passionately for 6 years.

But, the rest were Gryffindor too, so they weren't stupid. "Um, yeah, you know, instead of putting words in my mouth, you could just say you don't want us to see the note." Mab suggested.

"Harry, you might be able to lie to adults, but to people your age, you're really shitty." Ron added.

They went onto the pitch, but it was just about Harry's worst practice ever. He was thinking of how he would explain Draco's gesture, and he would start to daydream about the reactions of his fellow Quidditch players, especially Ron. Ron would tell Hermione, of course, and Kaciela wouldn't help but tell everyone else, as she was a notorious gossip, though it didn't seem like her fault. She was perpetually honest, and she thought everyone had the right to know everything about everyone else. People just knew by now not to mention certain things by now. So if she found out, so would everyone else.

And he also thought of how sweet Draco was, and how, after that, and the vocabulary kisses, there was no way this was a joke just to get him. 

So he was daydreaming, and forgot to look for the snitch for solid minutes. He just slowly flew in figure eights and circles, which was reflex.

After the third time he got hit in the head with the quaffle, he nearly got mashed with a bludger a second time, only to have Jack hit it away and on the back swing slam it into Harry's stomach. Harry collapsed winded onto his broom.

A shrill whistle rang out, followed by Mab screaming "Everyone onto the pitch now!"

They all flew down, and met Mab on the ground.

"Ok, time for evaluation notes. Andrew, you're doing well, but you're sitting too close to the front of your broom."  


"Mab, I sit that way because it gets me closer to the action."

"Yeah, but it also puts you off balance. Look, try sitting further back for a few practises, and you judge the difference and decide what you like better."

"Sounds fair." 

"Jack, seriously, I mean, honestly." she said exasperated.

"What?" he said.

"Well, at least it's not all bad news, right."

"I wasn't that bad. I worked on the last thing you told me."

"Ok, that's the good news, you have gotten a lot faster, you must have worked on that, that's good. The bad thing is, even if you do hit the bludger away, if you hit the person in the gut at the same time, it doesn't matter if the bludger hasn't touched them. You did it to me, you did it to Harry, and you've done it in the past. You have to work on controlling that back swing, ok?"  


"Right."  


"Ginny, good, except you have a tendency to only catch with your right hand, and you need to be able to catch with your left too. I'm gonna have Kaciela work on that with you, ok?"

"Should we start now?"

"No, wait until we're done, cause someone might want to make comments too. Ron, good, but you, like Ginny, seem to hover towards the right of the goals, and you need to cover them more evenly."

"'K."

"Me, um, I thought I seemed ok, what do you guys think?"

"Well, Mab, you're good, except when you don't have the quaffle, you spend too much time higher in the air. Me and Kaciela fly lower down, and you need to be a bit closer to us."

"I'll try that. We have one person left, and I honestly don't know what to say."

"I do. Harry, what the hell is wrong with you?" Jack asked.

"Isn't it obvious? He's worried about what his crush has to say." Ginny said.

"No, he's not. He knows what his crush has to say, he's worried we'll find out who it is." Ron explained.

"You're a complete mess, and you're not going to be able to play right until we find out, and show you it's nothing to think about when you should be thinking about the snitch!" Andrew yelled.

"I suggest a Gryffindor quidditch team field trip."

"To where?" Kaciela questioned.

"Back to the locker room. We find it out, we'll be cool, and Harry plays right." Mab said, and without waiting for an answer, she started marching back to the dressing room.

The rest followed, and Harry rushed after them, yelling, "Come on guys, you don't need to do that!"

By the time he got back, the rest had seen, and they were stuck in a stunned silence. Almost afraid to see, he looked down to see what Draco had written.

I love you, you're mine

the kisses were superb

(heh superb) meet me

Draco 

"Draco, Harry?" Ginny asked, almost in tears.

That broke the silence, and everyone went off on their own tangent.

"I knew it! I knew it was him! Oh wait until I tell Herm! I knew I was right!"

"You are gay! Damn it! I had a bet with Liz, and I picked not gay. Shit! Now I have to give her 10 sickles. Damn! Why did you have to come out to me? I'm not going to be able to lie to her. Balls!" Kaciela said.

Harry tried to ask Kaciela why he was betting on him, but was distracted when Jack grabbed him by the shoulders.

"You can't like him! He's the seeker for Slytherin, what if you play against him? You can't let your boyfriend win against you because you love him! This is bullshit!"

"Well, um, Harry, if you're ever feeling bad about yourself, there is a Hogwarts gay and lesbian support group. They can help. You don't need to commit suicide just because you're gay."

Harry was going to answer him too, but Mab whistled again, and he found himself wincing and covering his ears instead of saying anything.

"Good, now that I've gotten all of your guys attention, I have something to say. We promised we'd be cool. All of you have to chill, and let Harry talk. Harry, obviously we all have different reactions, we'll shut up and let you respond."

She glared at them all, from the crying Ginny, to the disappointed Kaciela. "We'll all shut up." she repeated.

"Well, I do have a few things to say. Um, first, this wasn't the way I wanted to say it, but I guess I don't really have a choice now, do I? Ginny, yes, Draco. I'm sorry, I know you cared about me, but I really do like him, and he's no where near as evil as the rest of us seem to think he is. And besides, I thought you were over me, I thought you liked Michael Corner? Kaciela, why were you betting on my sexuality? Um, Ron, I don't know what to say to you, because I can't figure out how you're reacting. You said you want to tell Hermione, but why? What exactly do you want to tell her? Jack, I'm not going to throw games, just so he can win. That's stupid, and I'm not like that, I thought you would understand. And finally, Andrew, why would you think I would commit suicide because I'm gay? I'm actually just fine with it."

Andrew said nothing, but pulled up his sleeve to show faint scars across his wrist.

"Oh my god, tell me you didn't Andy!" breathed Mab.

"I did."

"But we were in the same year, you could have told me, I could have made you understand it's ok."

"Well, I couldn't say it, but when I was taken to the hospital wing, I didn't have to say it, Pince guessed, and she helped me. I just wanted to make sure I helped Harry before he was in the hospital wing, you know."

Kaciela ran over and hugged Andrew. "Oh, I love you, don't ever do that again. You can't ever do that again."

"I won't, I'm ok now."

Still hugging Andrew, Kaciela said, "I bet on you because me and Lizzie are fascinated by trying to figure people out. Draco was an obvious, a 10 star boy, as was Terry Boot and Andrew was a 8 star."

"I understand Terry, I mean he's kissed other guys, how could you not know, but Draco? He hasn't done anything obvious. And me? I didn't quite know, not until Ron asked me an important question."

"Harry, it's all in the presentation, and everything about Draco's presentation says gay. You, on the other hand, didn't really have anything. Liz said you were suppressing it, and she said you were gay, and I said no way, so we had a bet. We've had it since first year, your third. Took you long enough to realise it."

"Well, Harry, I don't know what to say, really. He's always seemed like a prat to me, a evil stupid person, but I read that letter, and he seems to have a different side. With all the crap going on in the world, I have to be able to trust some people, and you're one, and so I trust your opinion on Malfoy. And the whole gay thing, I knew you were before you did, so I don't care about that. I do want to talk to Hermione though, would you mind?"

"Of course not."

"Well, we seem to be good, I think we should go practice."

They tramped back out onto the pitch, and played until an hour before dinner.


	4. chapter 4 part a

Hi all. This is part one of two for chapter 4. In the summary, it says top ten romantic things, so it was supposed to have 10 chapters. However, on Microsoft, chapter 4 was over 17 pages. Therefore, I had to split my chapter 4 in half. Eeeeeeeee. Squeals with joy that I'm still getting reviews.

Ralna malfoy-went to read your stuff, and it's all in german {I think, that is german, right?} so I can't read it. Tear.

hee chan2- I shall.

Briana rose, you like it! Yay! And you're not just saying that cause you're my beta.

Sailor grape- I know, even though the emphasis is supposed to be the flowers thing-note chapter title- I couldn't stop thinking of the vocabulary kisses. 

x-ari-kinns-x - thanks

Avvy kavvy- you made me giggle, and that is a hard task. I normally belly laugh, I don't giggle. Hehe, pitchfork. Just to keep you interested, I should let you know, a quote. "You giggle" "so, you snort" "I do not" "you do so" so, who snorts, who giggles, and what could they be doing to each other that gets this reaction? Read to see.

NatalieJ-I like exclamation marks!!!!!!

Rose of hel- don't die, I have your chapter 4 part one.

Green eyed dragon- I wish it was true too. don't you fantize during homework? I do, makes it more interesting.

Saydee- you liked it. Yay! Made you say wow! Double yay!

Gun mage- cute! Yay! And you did one of those faces. I love those faces. ^_^. I love those faces!!!!

Cydcharisse- ha ha, made you sing. :P

So, I was thinking, if the people that have reviewed a few times, like green eyed dragon, ralna malfoy, briana of course, sailor grape, want their name in a upcoming chapter, just give me, and I'll include you somehow. won't that be fun? The people that have reviewed once, can mention a object they'd like to see, and I can add that. I love challenge fics.

Harry went up to the owlery, and got an owl that wasn't obviously his like Hedwig and Pig were, to send Draco a letter telling him to meet at the door to Treelawny's room. 

As he walked into the eating hall, he seemed to be getting a larger amount of glances from his fellow students then usual.

He sat down, and a girl with blonde hair and a handful of sickles ran up to him. "Oh I knew it! You lovely lovely boy you!"

She hugged him tightly, and kissed him on the forehead.

"Um, who are you?"

"Me, oh, that doesn't matter. You, on the other hand, you matter profusely. You're the gay savour of the world who's dating the most evil boy in school and he turned out to not be that evil! Its like a dream come true! And on the other hand, which in my lucky life turns out to be another good side, you won me 10 sickles! Thank you so much for being gay!"

"o…..k?"

She scurried off in the direction of the Slytherin table, but Kaciela stood up and dragged her back to the table.

"Are you out of your bloody mind? You cannot go bother Draco Malfoy."

"But I need to thank him for being gay!"

"He'll curse you, and so will most of the others at the table if you go near them."

"But he's not evil anymore. He's gay!"  


"So? He's still a Slytherin, and he'll still kill you."

"Bugger." the girl said, and sat down.

"Harry, is it true?" Hermione asked.

"Um…" he stalled. How could he admit it? Then he had a sudden change of heart, a burst of the Gryffindor courage that was supposedly inside him. "Yes. Yes it is true, and if you have a problem, you can just go away, because I won't stand for any of the crap badmouthing that he's gotten for the last six years!"  


"It wasn't just me badmouthing him, it was actually mostly you, if you can remember."

"Well, I didn't know what he was like back then. I do now. He's a lot better then everyone thinks. Do you have any idea what his father would do to him if he was a good person?" Harry didn't know either, but he hoped Draco's cruel attitude had something to do with his dad, because if it didn't, and he liked being cruel, Harry wouldn't be able to keep with him.

"He's a good kisser, isnae 'e?"

"Seamus?"  


"Well, I'm presuming. You wouldn't stick around him if there wasn't something about him you liked. And it can't be his personality yet, you've only liked him since last night when you stole my amerICAN HAIRGEL AND-"  


"Seamus, get off it." Dean replied.

"Fine, moving on. You only liked him since he rubbed his hands in your wet hair, so you can't know him really well yet. It's gotta be something physical, and yes, I admit he's hot, damn hot, but he's been hot since first year, and you hated him then. And I don't know you extremely well, I'm not Ron or Hermione, but I don't think you'd'ave had sex so early, you're one of those waiting people, shudder, so it's gotta be kisses. Shit, if he's as good as Monica is, you're one lucky boy."

The entire hour he was plagued by different Gryffindors, Gryffindors of all ages, and even some Hufflepuffs at the next table ask him questions about his torrid relationship with a boy from the axis of evil.

"How do they even know? I could understand her telling the Gryffindors, but she only had a hour. How could she get to the Hufflepuffs and the Ravenclaws too?" he muttered.

"Ah, never underestimate Kaciela's blabbing powers, Harry." Jack said with a smile.

"She's like a minature Rita Skeeter." he whined.

As dinner was over, and started to trickle out of the dining hall, rather slower then usual, like they hoped if they stayed they would get to see Harry and Draco make love on a table, many went up to him and made comments.

"Why him?"

"I didn't think you were gay."

"Kaciela's lying, right?"

There were also comments not said to him, but things Harry couldn't help overhearing.

"Man, the two hottest boys in the school are after each other. Who's that leave for the rest of us?"  


"You think Dumbledore told him to do it, so Malfoy would start to deny the dark side?"

"You think You Know Who told him to, so he would be brought to the dark side?"

"Harry's gone insane."

Harry looked to see how Draco was fairing. With Crabbe on his left, and Goyle on his right, threatening to hurt anyone that came near, no one bothered him.

When the room was fairly empty, Harry made sure no one was following him, and started to walk to the Divination room. He got there and Crabbe and Goyle were with him.

"Hello Harry."

"Hi Harry."

"Umm, Draco?"

"What my virtious beauty?"

Harry's eyebrows raised. "I always sorta thought this wasn't the kind of thing you would say in front of them."

"Well, not the them I thought I knew, but as it turns out, Pansy, Greg and Vincent are all quite different people then I thought. It's their parents fault they had to play the roles that they did. But now, now there's only one year left of school, then we're free, and we don't have to do what our parents want."

"So the Slytherin's know you're gay?"

"Well, if they didn't before, they certainly do now, now that Kaciela found out. They should know though, I told them."

"When? They weren't bothered? I guess I find out new things every day, but I thought they wouldn't be tolerant of that."

"Harry, we're in Slytherin, because we were told to be by our parents, and you don't go against them. Very few of us are actually evil. We say and do things to others that we don't mean because we have to. Draco can be gay inside the walls of Slytherin, as long as the people that matter don't know." Goyle explained.

"Yeah, he's been out since first year. Not with the crush on you, we found that out today, as did everyone else in the school, but if he can't be himself in front of his family, or strangers, then he can be himself in the common room. Your common room knows, right?"

"Yeah, um about that. I wasn't out, not in the least."  


"Oh, so the whole I love you Harry, from Draco thing in the quidditch locker room might not have been the smartest idea."

"Bit of a understatement. A few of them seem ok with it, but I made Ginny cry, and a lot of them seem disgusted."

"Because you're gay, or because you're with me?" Draco asked.

"I'm not sure. I still like you, but I wish the people I cared about didn't hate me."

"Look, we'll make sure no one says anything bad to you!" Goyle said, fists raised.

"If they say anything, we'll get them." crabbe threatened.

"Um, thanks guys, but you don't have to do that. I still care about them, even if they don't like me any more."

Draco reached up, and stroked Harry's cheek. "My love, I'll take care of it. It won't be violent, but things will be fixed, I promise."

"How?"

"We Slytherins have our ways." he gently kissed Harry's fragile lips, murmured "Exquisite." and walked off with Crabbe and Goyle.

Harry, after waiting a moment to see if Draco was going to come back, went to his common room. When he walked in, the entire room went silent.

He sat beside Ron, and offered him a game of chess, but he shook his head, and went to the other side of the room, so he could talk to Hermione.

Harry, ever persistant, got up, and walked over to his two conversing friends. "Hey, what's up?"

"Um, Harry, this is sort of a private conversation, could you please go away?" Hermione asked politely and coldly.

Without answering, he walked back to the couch. He sat for a whole 60 minutes without one person saying one word to him. He tried to concentrate on his charms chapter he had to read for homework, but kept being distracted by the people that would stare at him, only to look away when he looked at them.

He stood up, and threw his book to the floor. "Oh, to hell with this, to hell with you all!"

He stalked up the tower, to his seventh year bedroom, grabbed his cloak and his pillow, and stormed out of the common room. He went to a soft carpeted corner of the library, and laid down. There was no way he could stay in the same room with all those hypocrites, even Seamus who didn't seem to have a problem with it wasn't talking to him.

The next morning, he woke up by Madame Pince stumbling over him, and kicking the invisibility cloak off of him.

"Harry potter?"

"I'm sorry Madame, I couldn't sleep in my dormitory."

"I understand. You know, we do have a gay and lesbian support group."

"I know, Andrew told me."

"Oh, that poor boy. I'm so happy I found him in time. The next time you don't want to go to your common room, we do have private rooms, for guests of Dumbledore's, you could sleep there. It's a lot smarter then sleeping on the floor."

"Thanks, I'll ask if I need them. Though, I'm planning on dragging this out in the open, and making people discuss their problems with me, so it won't happen again."

"Ah, such a typical Gryffindor. I expect it's time for breakfast, you better go to the dining hall."  


"Ok."

"I'll have a house elf return your pillow and cloak to your bed."

He left the room, surprised that the librarian wasn't such a mean old hag that everyone thought she was.

He had no idea what time it was, but it must have been later, because though it was a Saturday morning, and most liked to sleep in, the Gryffindor table was at least half full.

Just as he got to the table, trying to ignore the murmurs that filled the room, most about him, at least half the table stood up. Seamus, Dean, Hermione, Neville, Ron, Kaciela, Andrew, Jack, Mab and Ginny. So, more or less, all his closer friends.

They all started to go in one direction, except Ginny, who walked in the opposite direction.

"Where the hell are you all going? I want to talk to you."

"Later Harry, we have something important to do."  


"Damn it, right now, you better not run away from me, I swear to god I'll-"

But without even asking what he wanted to talk to them about, they all left. Except for Ginny. She walked over to the Slytherin table, threw a crumpled up something at Draco, and slapped his face.

"How dare you ask me to do that?" she screamed, and went to slap him again when Crabbe grabbed her hand.

He wasn't yelling, but his voice was loud, and Harry could hear him say calmly and deadly, "I suggest you leave now."

She wrenched her hand out of his grasp, and walked out the room.

He saw Draco turn to his fellow Slytherins and say something, and Crabbe, Pansy, and Blaise got up and walked out too.

What in the hell was going on? didn't he say that the Slytherins were ok with it? And if they were, then why did all of his closest friends walk away from him?

He decided the only way he was going to fix this was to let them change their minds. If he fought with them, they would just get obstinate, and not talk to him for a longer time. But maybe Hagrid would be ok with things.

He went out to the hut, and knocked on the door. 

Hagrid opened the door, oven mitts on. "Hello 'arry. I've rather busy now, could you come back later?"

"oh, please tell me you don't have another dragon egg."

"No, no. I'll talk to you later, my boy, but I have to finish something right now." He slammed the door in Harry's face.

Harry was about to scream with frustration. One small fact about him was made known to the public, and everyone goes insane. This was even worse then Rita Skeeter in fourth year, because at least then he had his friends. Now, it was his friends that were deserting him.

So he went back to the dining hall, hoping that Draco would still be sitting at the Slytherin table. If he was, then Harry would sit beside him, to hell with house rules, and maybe they could feed each other bites of pancake. 

But Draco wasn't there, he had left. However, someone was there, and they were just another cause of frustration.

"Harry, you don't really like Draco, do you?"

"yes, Colin, I do. Are you going to reject me because I'm gay too?"

"No! of course not! I just, I thought…"

"What Colin." he sighed. It seemed in the last 5 years he had known him, he had never once said something without being prodded to.

"Well, I think I might be, so, you know, if you get over him-" Colin said the last word with disgust.

"What? Colin, I'm sorry, but no. I like Draco."  


"That's bullcrap man. He harasses you for your entire life at Hogwarts, and all of a sudden you like him? I don't know what kind of spell he did to you, but honestly-"

Harry tuned out, and remembered with a bit of a laugh that Draco had called Colin a bumbling fool.

Harry wandered the halls for the rest of the day, trying to find someone that would talk to him, but all of his friends were gone. Annoyed and knowing he sure as hell wouldn't sleep in a dorm where no one would talk to him, he went to go see Madame Pince.

Without even asking, she knew what he needed, and led him to a portrait of, well, of nothing.

"You stay here, I'll be right back."

Harry watched her march off down the hall, and wondered what on earth she was doing.

A few minutes later, she came back in the same direction, and a person was following her from painting to painting.

"Harry, this is Dermot the Free." she said, introducing what seemed to be a man in muggle clothing cirque 1980's.

"Harry? As in the Harry Potter? Tubular."

Harry tried not to snort, though a man in acid washed jeans, a black studded leather jacket and long hair, saying tubular with a british accent was quite funny. (do british people think they have accents, or do they think they're normal, and Canadians have accents?)

"Harry, you can talk to Dermot if you want, a lot of people find him cool, but, like the other portraits, you have to know the password if you want to get by."  


"Well, dude, it's actually a saying." Dermot said.

"Ok."  


"it's so Matthew Shepard doesn't happen again."

"So Matthew Shepard doesn't happen again?"

"Yeah."

The painting swung open, and revealed small passageway and 4 doors.

"Right now no one is in any of these. Well, there are actually only 3 rooms, the fourth is my bedroom, but no one is in any of the three.

Harry picked the first one on the right.

"If Dermot leaves again, you have to go down to the great hall, find Rico the Happy, and tell Dermot to get his ass back here."

"ok."

Harry stayed in his room, doing his homework, and thinking of Draco for most of the day. When he went to go leave for dinner, Dermot said, "You know, if you want some munchies, if you speak into the picture of a fruit basket, a house elf will run up the food you ask for. It's understandable if you don't want to leave the room. Some people are such cruel bastards."

Though Harry normally would have objected to Ron being called a bastard, the facts were he wouldn't talk to Harry. And neither would Seamus, or any of the people he thought he could stick with. So, Harry went over to the painting and called up a few slices of roast beef.

Harry spent the night in the room, but by the morning had decided there was no point in letting other people scare him away. He marched down to the dining hall, fists clenched, ready to knock out anyone who said an off-colour comment, and was shocked to hear what he heard.


	5. 4b picnics

To harass you all, I want you to know in this story a evil toilet (not evil as in possessed, but evil as in horrible) plays a significant role. Can anyone guess how? Also, so do Eskimo kisses, but being politically correct, I suppose I should call them innuit kisses. And a third thing, I'm worried, because I got a review that asked me if this was supposed to be a parody. Am I making it too stupid? I'm really freaked out it's too stupid. Enjoy chapter4 part b. 

OH, ONE NASTY WORD WHEN HARRY HAS A BIT OF A TEMPER TANTRUM. (I thought you should know.)

LOL, I'M READING IT OVER ONE LAST TIME, AS IT TURNS OUT, THERE ARE A FEW NASTY WORDS. Sorry, but when I get mad, I swear, so harry automatically does too.

Fuzzy bumpkins-thanks for spreading the word

Saydee-you shall find out in this part.

Silversunn101- ice coffee. I'll try. Remember, I'm writing several chapters ahead, so it might not be in it for awhile, but it shall be.

Hee-chan2- thanks

Malfoy's kitten-nice name :D

Fixedinsanity- you love it, but you pointed out the errors. The way he talks might not fit with canon, but he does use a lot of interesting words in the story. In one chapter, I think it's 6, he actually gets into a fight with Hermione, and there vocabulary shines. Yeah I probably went a bit overboard with the niceness factor, but I wanted crabbe goyle and pansy to be nice for this chapter, and I had to think of why. And yeah, I don't think they're all evil.

The demon witch hunter-did you get my email? It has top ten written in subject title.

Signeus-did you like it? I'm assuming you did, cause you either had to like it or hate it to review, so I'm hoping it was the former.

Famous angel-wow. Yay, I got a wow!

Avvy kavvy-yes eevvvvillllll! No more pitchfork? Damn.

Rose of hel-you're exclamating, that's awesome, I love loud people! And you liked the chapter. Yay!

Ralna malfoy- I wanted it to be funny, but it's not like, this is so stupid funny is it? Is it funny, or is it ridiculous funny? Now I'm worried it's stupid. Shit, please tell me in your next review.

Green eyed dragon- read on to find out about gryffindors. Kristin, I'll remember that, but as I told silversunn101, I write a few chapters ahead, so it will be a few days before you see yourself in print.

Korianna- you acutally wouldn't mind reading this more then once? That's so cool. I'm glad you enjoyed it.

Harry spent the night in the room, but by the morning had decided there was no point in letting other people scare him away. He marched down to the dining hall, fists clenched, ready to knock out anyone who said an off colour comment, and was shocked to hear what he heard.

"Harry! Where in the hell were you?" Ron bellowed.

"God's above you scared us when you didn't come sleep in the room. We thought you might have gotten hurt!" Dean yelled.

Hermione said nothing, she simply got up, and hugged him.

"Well, this certainly is a different reaction then I got yesterday."  


"What are you talking about?" Neville asked.

"Well, I seem to remember Friday night, and no one talking to me, and me being forced to sleep outside of the dorm. Oh, or it could be Saturday, when I wanted to talk to you, and you guys purposely walked away from me. Or could it have been Saturday night, when the ever so brave Harry fucking Potter was actually scared to go back to the common room, because he didn't know how people would react. Did you know the Slytherins are treating Draco better then this? And they're supposed to be the evil house. Do you know that right now, I'd almost rather sit with the Slytherins then the Gryffindors, because I know they aren't as hypocritical as the Gryffindors? At least if they don't like me, they yell out rude shit about my parents. You, all of you, are complete bullshitters. Ron, 'oh Hermione, what do you mean seem gay, that's a stereotype there's nothing wrong with gay people' well, I guess there isn't, not until your friend is! And Seamus, you've kissed so many people, I'm willing to bet there was one guy in there. But because I actually like someone instead of just sleeping around, I'm bad. I just have one question. Is it me in particular, because I like Draco, or are you just all homophobic arseholes in general?"

"Harry, the next time you go on a rant, you might want to say it a bit louder. I'm not sure if the people in Hogsmede heard you." Ron commented.

Harry's eyebrows raised, he was apoplectic.

"You don't know all the facts Harry, but you will later today, so during dinner, you can tell us what you think of us." Dean added.

So much for getting apologies for them treating him badly. He began to walk back to the portrait of Dermot, but Draco pulled behind him. For a minute he didn't say anything, but Harry knew it was him, he smelled vaguely of bananas and peanut butter, he had smelled the same way when we had kissed last night.

"Hi Draco."  


"You sound angry Loveling."  


"Well, I am, but I'll get over it."

"Don't be a git. Supressing feelings isn't good. I should know, I had to do that my entire life. What are you incensed about?"

"Well, just how my house, and everyone in general is reacting to the fact they learned one small new fact about me. It shouldn't turn me into a new person. Damn Kaciela for telling everyone."

"Harry, relax. You might as well be damning me for leaving you flowers. You must know if Kaciela knows something, everyone will know something."

"It's just so bloody annoying."

"Don't worry, I've fixed it."

"Really? How? What could you possibly say to Gryffindor that I haven't, that will make them talk to me civilized. Or shit, it doesn't have to be civilized, but they're ignoring me, and I just want to do something insane, to get their attention."  


"Is this about not talking to you much yesterday?"

"You know about that?"

"Harry, I'm afraid you don't know all the details."  


"That's what Dean said! What the hell is going on here?" Harry shouted.

"Harry, we're going on a picnic. It's a lovely day."

"That's not an answer, that doesn't tell me-wait, what? Picnic? You?" Harry tilted his head, trying to jostle his brain into a reality where Draco having a picnic made sense.

"Yes me. Yes, picnic. Honestly, you're a hellicious buck, but you truly don't have a extensive vocabulary, do you? I can understand not knowing a lot of different words, I doubt your muggle family taught you much, but 'wait, what? Picnic? You?' is not a proper sentence. If you can't even make a sentence, I'll expect you not to talk at all."

"Well, the only way I can not talk is to be kissing something at all times."  


"Oh, that can be arranged." Draco leaned in for a kiss, and after their lips parted, Draco murmured "paradisiacal", while Harry said "excellent."

"Not bad, my hellicious buck. Now, off to the picnic. We just have to stop by the kitchens to get the basket, it's specially made for us, and then we're off."  


"How did you know you'd need a basket? How'd you know I'd agree."

Draco scoffed. "Like you wouldn't."

So they went and got a basket from a house elf, Harry had a sinking suspicion it was dobby, because though it didn't say anything, it had on mismatched socks, and wore a tea cozy on its head.

When they got out onto the grounds, Draco laid out a blanket. Sitting on it, Harry asked, "Satin?"

"What, you don't expect me to give up my silky sheets for that horrendous tacky red and white checked stuff, do you?"

Harry laughed and shook his head. "No, I guess I don't."

He took the towel off the top of the basket. "This is a very us appropriate basket."

"Huh?"

"Well, you were upset, you thought no one liked you anymore, so I owled all your friends, and asked them to make a dish that would be appropriate for a picnic, and would symbolize them, if they thought our relationship was fine. that's where everyone was yesterday, they weren't ignoring you, they were baking. And shopping too, I suppose. Some of these are highly creative, and wouldn't be found in the kitchens."

Harry looked at the almost full basket, and realised all his friends cared a lot about him, they weren't hypocrites at all. Then he remembered, "Ginny? Did you ask her too?"

"Harry, some people just won't ever like me. I'm sorry, but I couldn't talk her into making something. You saw her, she slapped me."

"It's ok, don't worry about her. She'll come along, she's used to hating you, she's just a Weasley. They're stubborn, but she'll come along eventually."  


"Speaking of Weasley's…" he brought out several bottles of liquid. "Now, who do you think got us these?"

"Hmm, it says Odgen's Firewhiskey, and that other bottle is O'Ryan's wine. So, considering there would be no way you could owl Bill or Charlie in time, and Percy wouldn't give alcohol to minors, it would have to be from the twins."  


"Ahh. But which one?"

"George?"

That would be a negative. Fred sent us. I never was one for whiskey, so would you mind drinking the wine?"

As Harry had never had either, and he knew Draco would have tried both at his manor, Harry agreed.

"I must say, you should recognise each person for the food they made or bought. If you don't, I know who did what, so I can give you a hand. This, it doesn't exactly fit with the wine and whiskey part of the meal, but it was the best he could do on short notice." he pulled out two bottles of Gatorade.

Harry thought for a second, before shrugging.

"No, well, think. I asked him what it had to do with anything, and apparently, a lot of football players drink it. Does that help?"

"Dean?"

"Yeah. We have 2 appetizers." He pulled out a can of soup, and with his wand, heated the bottom of it. He poured it into two bowls.

"Alphagettios? Who on earth would give us that?"

"Think my hellicious buck. Who is one of your friends that can be represented well by words and letters?"

"Hermione's idea of a romantic dish was Alphagettios?"

"No, I just said that it should be something to represent them. And honestly, with a name like Hermione being no help at all, she did pretty well."

They tried to spoon the soup into each others mouths, but every time Harry went to put some in Draco's he was reminded of feeding a infant, and he started laughing.

"Ok, the soup is a bust." Draco said after several tries. "Let's move on to a wonderfully prepared greek salad."

Looking at the lettuce and all the other greens and plants, Harry knew it could only be one person. "Neville?"

"First right answer of the day. I'm proud of you."

Harry tried to stick a forkful into Draco's mouth, only to start laughing again.

"Harry, I thought this would be a nice, romantic thing. But if you don't like it, then I don't see the point in it." he said, throwing the fork back onto the dish.

"No, Draco, I'm sorry, it's just, can we feed ourselves? I keep picturing you in a diaper, drooling and your hair wafting around like a baby, and I just can't help but laugh. I still care about you."

"Now that you mention it, it is rather funny to see Baby-Harry with spit up on your shirt." he looked at Harry a second, and started giggling.

"You giggle?"

"So, you snort."

"I do not!"  


"Yes you do!"

"Whatever. So, do I have more then 4 friends?"

"Yes. Moving on to the main course, we have 2 meat dishes, and a seafood dish."

"Seafood?"  


He pulled crab out of the basket. "Hmmm, now lets guess who gave us this."  


Harry shook his head and pretended to be stumped. "I just don't know! It's so hard. I feel so dumb for not knowing."

He leaned forward and pecked me on the forehead. "Oh, don't feel dumb, it was a really challenging question."  


"The next, well, this basically ruins it, but he said even though it looks like chicken, we're supposed to pretend it's Weasel."

"I thought Ron hated that nickname."

"Well, what can you do? It's the best food he could come up with. And the third, well, its one of the 2 I don't understand, maybe it's a private joke."  


"What?"

"Well, I sent Lupin a letter, I knew you were close with him. I told him, and along with his food, he sent this. He said it's venison, you know, like deer."

Venison…deer…stag… "Oh, don't worry about it Draco, it's a long story."

"Harry, you look like you're going to cry."  


"Are you sure he said it was because the person thought our relationship would be fine?"

"Yes, of course, I specifically outlined what the situation was and-" Draco stopped when he saw the tears roll down Harry's face. He crawled over the silk sheet to Harry's side, carefully putting his knee over the crab so he wouldn't get the juice on his robes. He hugged him tightly. "Harry, tell me what's the matter."

"Nothing, not if Remus thought he thought our relationship was ok."

"What's going on? I can't make you feel better, if you don't tell me what's wrong."  


"Nothing's wrong. I wasn't sure if my parents would be ok with me, the way I turned out, and Remus, or Professor Lupin to you, I guess, basically just told me my dad would be fine with it, would still be proud of me."

"How could he not be? You're a wonderful person Harry. Simply spectacular. If anyone doesn't like you, they're-"  


"Don't say it Draco, you're talking about my dad. I don't want to hear anything negative about my dad."  


"Ok. So, do you want crab, 'weasel' or venison?"

"Crabbe actually cares about me?"

"Well, not as much, but he cares about me, and I'm in a relationship with you, right? So it's not as much for you as it is a approval of our liaison. And I'm thinking since he isn't the guy we knew, the guy we knew was Crabbe, maybe we should call him Vincent?"

"Pass me the chi-the weasel." Harry said laughing.

So they ate, and they ate, until Harry was full of Vince's, Ron's and his father's approval.

"Now, for the best part."

"What?"

"Why, desert, I thought it would be palpable."

"Well, it might be palpable, if I knew what that meant."

"It isn't self explanatory what palpable means? I thought it was rather clear."

"Draco, I wasn't raised to think I was smart. Giving me a lot of language wasn't part of the Dursley's plans."

"I understand. I'll try to speak more plebeian."

Harry raised his eyebrows and Draco said "You don't know plebeian either. Lords above. Um, ok, where this conversation was going, was we now have desert. This is where a lot of your friends decided to go, I guess it's more romantic to feed each other a piece of pie, then a slab of steak. Though, the whole feeding each other didn't work out very well, did it."

"So, I have a few deserts to eat then?"  


"A few? Try 7."

"How can I possibly eat 7 deserts?"

"Imagine how it would be if I had caught you after you ate your breakfast. Well, I'm not quite sure what Seamus gave me, but I assume you understand it, so I'll just give you it."

He got out a cellophane bag, and poured what looked like cereal into bowls. Harry looked closely at the cereal, and noticed it had colours in it. He peered closer, and saw green clovers, blue moons, pink hearts, red balloons, purple horseshoes, yellow moons, orange stars, rainbows, and pots of gold. He picked out a blue moon, and tasted it. "I think its marshmallow."  


"Alrighty." Draco said, and started picking out all the green clovers and eating those.

"Are you doing that on purpose?"

"Huh? Oh, green. No, I eat a muggle candy called ***smarties the same way, I split them into colours and eat all of one colour."

After they both eat a bunch of the marshmallow bits, well, Harry ate them all, Draco only had time to finish the green clovers and the purple horseshoes when Harry said, what's next?"

"Um, we have another silly thing, but you should be able to guess who made it."

He pulled out a plate of twinkies with liquorice in them.

"Well, I guess they're muggle born, since they have access to twinkies."

"Wrong! Huh, weird, you're usually never wrong, you're brilliant. Come on, you can get this."  


"Ok, well, if they aren't muggle born, then they went shopping in a muggle place?" Harry guessed.

"Maybe you can't tell what they are. It might help to know that black liquorice stuck out the top of a twinkie, I think you called them, is supposed to represent a firecracker." Draco smiled.

"The twins!"

"Well, George to be exact, Fred got us the alcohol, remember?"

"Have you ever had a twinkie?"

"No, Neal's family liked health food, and I wasn't able to sneak off that often anyway. I haven't had much muggle snacks."

Well-" Harry pulled the strand of liquorice out, "it's rather fun to eat like this." 

In one fowl swoop, his aptitude for Quidditch apparent as he was extremely fast, he smushed the cream filled cake in the rough direction of Draco's mouth. Draco started coughing, and spitting the part that was in his mouth into his hand, he said "You eat them like this?"

"Yeah, and don't spit it out. It's good, full of unhealthy preservatives. Swallow it!" 

Draco popped the rather spitty cake back into his mouth. He swallowed and said "You're right, it is good. Why don't you have some?" 

Harry anticipated what Draco was going to do, but let him do it anyway. Draco grabbed a twinkie and shoved it in Harry's face. Harry grabbed for the plate in the picnic basket, and pulled out another twinkie, and rubbed the cream over Draco's cheeks. Draco, trying to get away, leaned back into the empty bowls of cereal and soup. He murmured the same spell he had days earlier, and everything on the blanket except the picnic basket full of twinkies flew and hovered in the air about 10 feet.

They were wrestling on the smooth silk blanket, trying to make the other the messiest, rolling on each other, accidently getting cream on their robes, and in each others hair.

Then Harry got the advantage. He had Draco pinned to the blanket legs straddling his hips, arms pressing his elbows down. Harry started to reach for a cake, then realised how this must look. Then he decided he didn't care, if a couple couldn't enjoy the simple pleasure of shoving baked goods into each others faces, what good was it to spend time together?

He mashed it on Draco's nose, then smeared the cream all over his face. Then he got an idea. Before Draco could get the upper hand again, Harry grabbed a liquorice strand, and started to draw in the cream.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked, struggling to sit up.

"I'm drawing. And stop squirming, you'll ruin it, and I'll have to collapse on your chest to make you not move, and you may think I look light, but I can be pretty heavy if I want to be."  


"Fine fine. Go ahead." Draco laughed, thinking of Harry, who was only slightly over a hundred pounds, trying to be heavy.

Harry lay on Draco for a few minutes, drawing spirals and smiley faces. He wiped the cream near his ears onto the front part of his cheekbone with the back of his hand, the way you would smooth out sand with your bare feet. After he drew hearts with the liquorice, he had a wild idea to trace the hearts with his tongue, but he couldn't. Not unless Draco said it was ok, because to Harry it seemed insane, and Harry knew he wouldn't ask. 'Draco, could I lick your face?' um, no. Not going to happen.

Instead he bit one end of the liquorice, and remembering an old movie Dudley had watched as a kid, stuck the other end in Draco's mouth.

Draco's tongue pushed it to the side of his mouth, and he asked "But why would I eat the same piece you are? We're both only going to get half, and what if our teeth- oh… I see." he nibbled on his end, and Harry nibbled on his, until they met in the middle.

After they had devoured most of the strings, Harry looked around for something to wipe his and Draco's faces with. Seeing nothing, he thought he would have to wipe all the cream and mashed cake off with their robes, and he knew Draco wouldn't dirty his. Harry thought frantically, trying to remember if the old clothes of Dudley's had holes in them. He knew the extremely baggy pants didn't, but the greyish wife beater might.

But before he could strip (an-snicker, tries to remember what she rated this, oh, right, pg13, damn, well, I'll have to stop thinking like that) Draco combed the food off Harry's face with a rough edged cookie, then popped it into his mouth. "Ummm, this is delectable. You should try it." he said.

Harry got out a cookie, and bit into it. "You're right. Who gave me these?"

"Oh, it was the other private thing I didn't understand. Lupin sent these too, said you would understand because of the shape."  


Harry took a closer look at the cookies. They were dog bone shaped.

"Harry, you're crying again."

"I'm sorry Draco, I'll explain later, I promise, but I don't want to talk about it now."

"That's fine. I must say though, between the cookies and the meat, Professor Lupin can really cook."

After the cookies were about half finished, Draco stopped Harry. "Wonderful, I know, but there are several more treats, and we want to be able to try them all."

He pulled out a box of something out of the basket, which, by now Harry was sure was a bottomless container. It must have been to fit ten+ dishes.

"What are those?"

"Well, I don't know how good they'll taste, but it was the thought that counts, you know."

"The more people that are ok with me and you the better. I don't care if the food is good or not, it's what the food stands for that matters."  


Opening the lid of the box, and showing Harry what was inside, Draco commented, "Guess who these are from."

Looking at the flowers coated in icing sugar, Harry asked "Pansy?"

"Yeah. Apparently some types of flowers are edible. Care to try? I promise even if they taste bad, they won't be poisoned. She wouldn't do that, and she wouldn't have had time to, not with all the other people in the kitchens too."

They both tried some of the beautiful sugared blossoms, and moved on.

"This isn't his fault. His name means nothing, and he wanted to stick by me and fend off people like Ginny, so he didn't have time to work on anything either. He still got us something."

"Goyle got me chocolate? That's fine. I love honeydukes chocolate."

A bit later.

"What are those? Chocolate covered hockey pucks?"

"Hockey?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry, a muggle game. What are they though, I don't recognise them, Dudley must not have liked them." Harry started to laugh at the ludicrous idea of Dudley not liking a type of junk food.

"Well, they're called moonpies. They are, of course, from Lupin, who else does the moon mean anything significant to?"

Next Draco pulled a odd looking cake out. He also pulled out a muggle cooking implement out of the basket, and looked at it like he wasn't sure it was going to work. He flicked a switch, and a flame shot out the tip.

"Draco, why in the earth do you have a flame thrower?" &&

"It's not a flame thrower, it's a fire starter, and he said it would work better then a fire spell would." he took the fire starter and put it to the cake.

"What are you doing? Don't set my cake on fire!"

"It's supposed to be set on fire. It's called Baked Alaska. Blaise said it tasted good, and said it was very representative of his name."

They both tried it, but weather Blaise was a bad cook, or Draco burnt it too much, or it just was a nasty dish and Blaise had odd tastes, both Harry and Draco could only stand one bite. Harry barely swallowed, and Draco who was more picky, spit it out. They both washed down the taste with more of O'Ryan's Wine.

"And the piece de la resistance is-" Draco pulled out a circular cake with bright yellow icing on it. Out of either side stuck 2 feathers.

"Is that supposed to be?" Harry started to ask.

"Look at it." Harry looked closer at the top when Draco put it onto the silk blanket. On it, in red icing, spelled out were the words; Ron Kaciela Mab Andrew Jack.

"See, your entire quidditch team supports you."

"They're not my Quidditch team, they're Mab's. And Ginny didn't sign."

"Well, didn't you say earlier she'll get over it? And besides, you gave Mab the position, it was supposed to be yours. Try it, but don't eat the feather, I don't want to take you to Pomphrey."

They both ate several pieces of the cake, then draco stacked all the dishes in the bottomless basket. On the way back to the castle, draco said, "if you see him, thank Hagrid."

"Why?"

"Well, he gave you something too, he called them rock cakes, but frankly, they looked dangerous, so I threw them out. But thank him, because as we said with Greg and Pansy, it's the thought that counts, right?"

"I'll see you later."

"Until then, my hellacious buck."

"What does that mean? because, though I like the fact I have a nickname, it sounds like I'm some sort of evil cow."

"No, not at all, hellacious is awesome, and buck is person. So I said, until then, my awesome person."

"Oh, ok then."

** I actually do this. I'm sort of obsessive compulsive, and along with making sure I have the same amount of bites on each side of my mouth every time I eat, I also sort things according to colour or size, and have all the same at the same time. If I miss a green, I can't eat it, I have to give it to someone else.

&& lordy, what I could do with a flamethrower. Hehe. Get rid of all the jocks that wouldn't shut up when we were taping our skit at school. Oh yeah, really cool to yell out penis and make farting noises. You grade 12 jocks are so mature.

And I hope I change the meaning of twinkies for all of you. Someone once wrote a story involving jello, and now I can't eat it, cause I start laughing every time I look at it. Please review, I love you all, but I especially love the reviewers. If you want a object to be put in, I shall try. 


	6. 5a twins invention

I had a good concert, but I'm in horrible pain. On the last night of performing, one of the dancers knocked the mime block (a square block of wood drama uses to simulate a chair, and 3 or 4 together make a good couch or bed) onto my leg. It hit me in a nerve, and now I can barely move my right leg. About every 12 steps, it collapses. Stupid dancers. Plus, it smells because I have to put this mint cream stuff on it so the muscle will get better. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and gave me their name. They will most likely be in the last chapter, as I have had a bit of an idea with that, but they shall be used. Thanks to Briana for helping me with chapter 6.

Unforgiven Mistriss. Some of it was, it was I love you in 4 different languages. I'm not saying he'll know them fluently, I'm saying he would have the contacts to find out how to say them.

This chapter (chapter 5) is also in 2 chunks. As a whole, it is called, First Date, but they shall have 2 different titles on the thing in the corner.

Halfway through the week, Harry got a package in the morning. It wasn't a letter from Draco, those had stopped when they had been able to start talking normally. It was from a owl with a lime green Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes collar.

"My brothers sent you something?" Ron asked, interested.

Neville, the unfortunate recipient of a lot of the twins jokes, said "I think you should open that carefully."

Harry, knowing that the twins, though good people, were quite dangerous, unwrapped the brown box slowly.

Oddly enough, inside was a lurid glowing red heart, the size of a grapefruit, but much thicker. As soon as the lid was moved enough, it floated out of the box, and hovered around Harry's face.

"What is it?"

"I'm not sure yet." he felt around the empty box for a letter. Feeling a piece of parchment, he pulled it out, and tried to swat the heart away, so he could see.

__

HEY HARRY. WE HEARD ABOUT YOUR RELATIONSHIP WITH MALFOY.

****

CAN'T SAY WE WOULD HAVE PICKED HIM FOR YOU, IF WE COULD HAVE HAD OUR CHOICE

__

KNEW YOU WERE GAY THOUGH, OF COURSE. PRETTY OBVIOUS ISN'T IT?

****

BET YOU DON'T THINK IT IS. IT ALWAYS IS FROM OTHER GAY PEOPLE THOUGH, I GUESS THAT GAYDAR THING MUGGLES TALK ABOUT IS TRUE.

__

ANYWAY, THIS IS A PROVOCATIVE PUMPER™. IT'S OUR INVENTION, AS YOU WOULD KNOW, BUT YOU HAVEN'T COME DOWN TO SEE US AT OUR STORE.

****

YEAH, YOU AND RON NEED TO COME, EVEN HERMIONE HAS BOUGHT SOMETHING, BUT YOU TWO, NOTHING. WHAT'S WITH THAT?

__

WE FIGURE SINCE YOU'RE A NEW COUPLE, YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU LIKE TO DO WITH EACH OTHER YET.

****

AND THE WHOLE DINNER AND A MOVIE THING IS OUT, AT LEAST IF YOU DON'T SNEAK OUT OF HOGWARTS

__

SO WHAT YOU DO, IS WRITE DOWN WILD THINGS TO DO, LIKE A THING MUGGLES CALL BUNGEE JUMPING

****

AND STICK THEM IN THE HEART.

__

IT RANDOMLY CHOOSES ONE OF THEM, AND TELLS YOU TO DO THAT THING, THEM MAKES SURE YOU DO IT. THE PUMPER, BEING SLIGHTLY INTELLIGENT, ALREADY HAS 5 THINGS IN IT.

****

THOUGH WE THINK YOU SHOULD COME UP WITH IDEAS TOO, BEING RATHER EXPERIENCED, WE'VE WRITTEN SOME OF OUR FAVOURITE THINGS FOR IT.

__

RATHER, WE'RE A BIT MORE THEN RATHER, BUT I DOUBT YOU'D WANT TO HEAR ABOUT IT. AFTER YOU ACTIVATE IT, IT GIVES A SUGGESTION A WEEK. ANYWAY, GO GET DRACO, AND START USING YOUR PROVOCATIVE PUMPER™, AND SPICE UP YOUR LOVE LIFE.

HAVE FUN

****

GOOD LUCK

GRED

__

FORGE

"Well, apparently I use it to spice up my love life." Harry laughed.

"Um Harry, we don't have a problem with it-"

"Yeah, I did submit my salad"

"But we don't need the details, ok?"

"Fair enough."

In transfiguration, Harry made a deal to meet Draco after last class in Treelawny's tower.

Climbing up the stairs, he murmured, it's a meeting, not a date, it's a appointment, not a date, but he still fiddled with his hair and tried to smooth his robes.

A few minutes later, Draco strode over to Harry, and kissed him on the forehead in greeting.

"Hi my love. You had something you wanted to say?"

"Fred and George sent me something, and I think we should use it."

"What did they send to you?"

"It's a thing they made. We each write a suggestion of things we could do together, and it randomly chooses things, and then we do it, it's like picking stuff out of a hat."

"Picking stuff out of a hat?"

"Sorry, muggle thing. Anyway, I think we should try."

Harry pulled out a piece of paper, tore it in half, and gave one of the halves to Draco. He looked at it, pulled out a razor and neatly straighten the edges. Harry didn't know what he wrote, but Harry's paper said **I want you to kiss me where others can see. **because, it had been a week, but they hadn't done anything in public, and Draco was supposed to start things, it was more romantic that way, and Harry liked it more, but Draco hadn't kissed him or even patted his shoulder or given him a hug in public. If it wasn't for the lack of insults, you couldn't have guessed anything was different.

After they both put their slips of paper in the heart, it glowed a bright almost white red, and then spit out a slip.

FRED SAYS RENT A ROOM IN A MUGGLE HOTEL AND STAY THERE FOR A NIGHT.

"We can't." Harry said.

"Why not?"

"I won't."

"Harry, you said you wanted to, not me."

"I'm not going to go to a motel to have sex with you."

Draco smirked, and shook his head. "Who says we have to have sex. There is nothing on that paper that mentions sex."

"it's a motel. What else do people do in motels?"

Draco stopped smiling, and looked more serious. "Screw a magical heart, I wouldn't ever pressure you to do something you didn't want to. But I won't do anything you don't want us to."

"Well, there are other things muggles do, they have to do something with their lives."

"See, I knew it. Neal always had things to do when I went to his house."

"I bet you've never even watched a movie."

"Movie?"

"Oh, this will be fun."

"So, we'll go tonight?"

"I can't skip classes."

"Why not?"

"Draco."

"Harry."

"It's wrong."

"It's fun."

"They'll notice."

"So?"

"Look, we can wait a few more days, it's Wednesday, we can leave on Friday, after dinner, and come back Saturday. It will be the best time if we don't want to get caught."

"Fine. Honestly Potter, you're so boring sometimes."  


"I'm not boring. I know how to use food creatively."

Draco burst into laughter, turning bright red.

"What? Oh, god, you sicko. Draco!"

"I'm sorry, I can't help it, not with the way Blaise and Timothy talk in our common room." he said between giggles.

The heart suddenly did a strange thing. It cracked in half, and each half floated in front of a different boy.

"You think we should each take a piece?"

"I guess that's what we're supposed to do. Fred and George would have told us if we shouldn't pick them up."

We each pocketed one of the half hearts, and went to our common rooms.

The next night, Thursday during dinner, a squeaky voice yelled "sex in a hotel!" 

Harry looked in all directions trying to figure out who had said that, but none of the Gryffindor girls were looking at him like they had overheard his conversation. He shook his head, figuring he must have heard wrong.

However, ten minutes, later, the voice again yelled, "sex in a hotel!"

"Harry!" Hermione admonished.

"I didn't say it!" he stammered.

"It came from you, mate." Ron confronted.

"I didn't say it."

"Fine, lie to us, I don't mind, the reactions you get are rather funny." Ron said, looking around. A lot of people were snickering, just like when you play the penis game on the bus.

And in another 10 minutes, the voice that was coming from near Harry shrilled "sex in a hotel!" again.

Harry looked up across the tables at Draco, who was wincing, and slapping his leg like he was in pain. As soon as dinner was over, they met each other in the middle of the dining hall, at the Hufflepuff table. At the same time, they both asked, "Are you ok?"

They both started to answer, then stopped. Harry waved to motion Draco to continue.

"Something feels like it's biting my leg. It's the strangest thing, I keep thinking someone in a invisibility cloak is munching on my thigh, but I felt around after the third time it happened, and I couldn't feel anyone's head. What's wrong with you? You kept blushing, and it looked like the people around you were laughing, but I couldn't hear what you had said."

"I didn't say anything!" Harry yelled.

"Then why was everyone laughing at you?"

"Something near me was yelling out "sex in a hotel!" every ten minutes. Everyone thought I was doing it, but I wasn't."

"Hey, that's odd, I was getting bitten every ten minutes. What do we both have in common?"

"Um, we both care about each other?"

"That's sweet, but I was thinking more along the lines of we both have a half of a heart from the Weasleys."

They pulled the broken, jagged edged hearts out of their respective pockets. After about a minute, Draco's contracted like it was trying to nip someone. Harry's did the opposite, two of the points stretched further apart, and yelled "sex in a hotel!"

"okay, so our segments of the heart are each aggravating us. Outstanding. But what I want to understand is why?"

Harry thought back to the letter that was in the bottom of the package. "well, the letter said it would make sure we do it. Maybe biting and yelling at us is its way?"

"Oh, that's just lovely. We're not going to be able to perform the deed until Friday, so stop masticating me!" draco yelled at the hovering portion of heart.

"what deed?" a voice said behind them.

"Greg, you might not want that answered. Who knows what masticating is."

Harry and Draco looked behind them. Goyle and a boy Harry didn't know the name of, but vaguely recognised from several years of potions, were standing there.

"Timothy, you know what the word masticate means." Draco turned to Harry. "see, I told you I couldn't help but think nasty after being with this boy."

"I'm not a boy, I'm a man. And is it just me, or does masticate sound a bit to close to another ma word for comfort?"

Draco walked over a few steps and poked Timothy in the chest. "no. no you perv, it does not. Leave my Harry alone."

"ohh, is that what you call it." Timothy snickered.

"I will punch you, I swear to-"

"Oh relax, stop worriting your pretty blonde head. I need help on my potions homework, come to the common room."

"You want help after you just did that?"

"I'll give you something."  


"I am a Malfoy."

"Yeah, so? That doesn't mean you're above bribes. Lucious certainly isn't."

"I'm not above bribes, but I'm rich enough to be able to buy myself whatever you could possibly offer me."

"Not if it's a xmen volume 1 original comic book. you can't get that anywhere else."

"Fine, I'm coming." he took a few steps with Greg and Timothy, then turned and said to Harry, "I'll see you later, my love. And just so you don't think I'm some smutty uncultured person, like my friend Tim here, masticating means biting."

"Oh, so that's-"

Draco whirled around and said "Silenceio!"

Acting like nothing had happened, the three started to walk back to their dorm. Harry shook his head and wondered what it would be like to have that kind of environment all the time.

When he walked into the common room, he said, "Let's get one thing straight. George and Fred sent me something, and it keeps screaming dirty things. It's not my fault."

"I told you to be careful when you opened it, but did you listen? Noooooo. It's your own fault." Neville commented.

Harry sat at one of the armchairs and worked on his potions essay. He took the broken half heart out of his pocket and put it on the table. A few minutes later, it yelled "sex in a hotel!" and everyone giggled. Seamus said, "oh, sex in a hotel, Lisa." But as the night went on, it got less and less funny, and more and more annoying.

When Harry and the other 7th year boys went to their room, and it yelled the phrase, Seamus waved his wand at it and said "Silencio." It shut up for a moment, and then went haywire. It floated out of Harry's bedside drawer, and over to Seamus's bed. It proceeded to land itself right beside Seamus's ear, and scream "Sex in a hotel, sex in a hotel, sex in a hotel!" and every time Seamus tried to move his head away from the shrill screaming beast, it moved with him.

"I guess you shouldn't have pissed it off." Dean said, laughing.

"those twins are evil. Anyone remember the canary creams?" Neville stated.

After a few minutes of screeching at Seamus, it floated back over to harry, and he hoped it was done for the night. No such luck. Ten minutes later, "Sex in a hotel!"

Harry got out of bed, and swaddled it in clothes, and closed the door on his armwoire. You could barely hear it, it was quiet enough for everyone to go to sleep, and you couldn't even hear it over Neville's snoring.

has anyone ever played the penis game on the bus? Do you all know what it is, even if you havent played?


	7. b getting cut and the lucky results

This is the second part of First Date. I hope you enjoy, and don't forget to review.

Yes I realise many of the things in this chapter, and in the story in general are highly improbable. But I just can't help it. If you don't like stories that are OOC, please don't read. And yeah I know Draco is supposed to be tough, cause of the shit his dad probably makes him go through, but everyone is scared of some things.

The astriks () are guides for people that don't like certain types of movies. You'll see what I mean when you read more.

It was the next night, and they were walking to their room, number 47. Both Harry and Draco held out their hearts, and after 10 minutes, they still hadn't screeched, or bit. All of a sudden, the two pieces floated back together. Either George or Fred's voice said "You have completed your sexy task. Congratulations."

Harry burst into laughter, followed by Draco, though when he looked at the room, he stopped laughing, and winced.

"Those aren't silk sheets Harry."

"No, I doubt they would be in a pay by the hour hotel Draco."

"And the white walls look sort of grimy and yellow."

"I repeat, it's a pay by the hour hotel. You're lucky there aren't-" Harry cut himself off. He was smarter then to finish the sentence.

"I'm lucky what."

Harry shook his head.

"Fine. don't tell me then. I'm going to the washroom." he threw his backpack on one of the queen beds, and walked across the room to the closed door. Harry sat on the other bed, and started to untie his shoes. He quickly ruffled the blankets, making sure there were no bugs, as he knew there could be a cheap place like this, and he knew they would freak the compulsively clean Draco out. Luckily there weren't any, and he was just stretching out, wondering what they were supposed to do now, when Draco screamed.

Harry ran into the bathroom, and had a glimpse of Draco sprawled on the floor, pants on, before he slipped and fell on top of the other boy.

When he managed to get up, he noticed the floor was covered in water, and the toilet was broken. There were pieces of porcelain laying on the floor, scattered everywhere.

He waded over to Draco carefully, so he wouldn't slip in the water, and gave his hand out so he could stand up. Draco didn't take it, so Harry looked closer, and saw the boy was crying. He knelt down in the water, and put his hand on Draco's shoulder.

"Are you ok? What happened?"

Draco sat up, and Harry noticed his elbow was bleeding. He reached for a towel, and wrapped it around Draco's arm.

"There was a bug, a really big one, and I tried to kick it away from me, and my heel hit the toilet, and it fell apart, and I slipped, and my head hurts, and my arm got cut, and is it still alive? Oh god don't let it touch me."

Harry looked around, and he didn't see it, squished or alive, so he told Draco it was dead to make him feel better.

He didn't know much about health except for random excerpts of brain surgery he had seen on the muggle television, but common sense told him to keep pressure on the wound. Several minutes later he moved his hand, to see if it was bleeding a bit less, but it was still gushing, and Harry knew that wasn't safe. He got Draco to stand up and follow him to the door, where he helped him slide on shoes. Harry grabbed his wallet with a bit of muggle money in it, and grabbed the room key. He didn't have enough for a taxi, but he went to the bus stop, and when the driver saw how badly Draco was bleeding, he took them to the hospital, though it was off his route.

Draco was shaking his head no as the doctor examined it and told him he would need to get stitches.

"You have to, Drak. Your arm got deeply sliced open because of the porcelain shard."

He shook his head no. Harry realised it must be horribly frightening to be this surrounded by muggle things, after 7 years of an all wizard lifestyle.

"Trust me, it's not that bad. It really doesn't hurt as much as you think it will." Harry was lying through his teeth, he didn't know what it was like to have stitches. He only hoped Draco didn't realise this.

They stuck a needle in his arm to numb it, and Draco whimpered. It took about 10 stitches to close the wound. They wrapped gauze and taped it up, and handed him two Tylenol 3's for pain he might later have. They also bandaged the smaller cuts on his right hand. Surprisingly, Draco remembered to thank the doctor before they left the hospital.

On the bus ride back to the hotel, this one had to be paid for, Draco shivered and leaned into Harry. He realized they were both sopping wet, and hoped Draco had brought a extra change of clothes to the motel.

Draco was able to pull his shoelaces apart with his left hand, and he could tug his wet shirt off his head, but he could only put his right arm in his pyjama sleeve. 

Harry, who was trying to get the water off the bathroom floor, and pour it down the sink with a bucket, came back into the room when he heard the blonde boy call him.

"Yeah?"

"I can't get my left arm in it's sleeve. The bandage won't let me bend my arm."

Harry gently lifted Draco's arm and threaded it into the white and powder blue striped sleeve.

"You're going to have to do the buttons too." Draco commented. Harry did the top three buttons and then had a wild urge to stroke Draco's flat stomach. He did another button, then looked at his stomach again. He couldn't help himself. He reached out, and brushed his abdomen.

"if you want to do something, you should tell me before you bother dressing me." Draco laughed.

Ideas surged through Harry's mind, a thousand things he only ever thought of in the few minutes before he fell asleep, but what came out of his mouth was, "I'm not going to be doing anything for awhile, so maybe you should relax."

Harry did the last 2 buttons, then walked back to the bathroom. He had scooped up a bit more water, when Draco called out, "I think we have a quandary."

"I would probably be more worried if I knew was a quandary was. Is it like a gremlin that likes to suck on people's earwax when they sleep? Oh, oops, that's a-"

"Harry, come here please." Harry walked out of the bathroom over to Draco.

"You look exactly the same as you did two seconds ago. What's your problem?"

"I'm not exactly the same. My pants zipper is undone."

"Draco, don't start. Didn't I tell you like three seconds ago that we weren't going to be doing anything?"

"I don't mean it that way, I'm saying, my zipper is undone, and my pants aren't falling down. I can't get my pants off with only one hand. They're too tight."

"You want me to take your pants off for you?"

"No. I want professor Flitwick to take them off. Come on golden boy, think."

"Don't call me Golden boy, ferret." Harry murmured. He grabbed the belt loops of Draco's pants and pulled down, carefully only looking at Draco's face.

"There, now leave me alone." Harry said, harsher then normal. He felt bad for being a bit mean, but taking off Draco's pants gave him surges of feelings that he couldn't withstand for very much longer. He didn't want to do anything yet, so he had to stop the feelings.

"Harry, sweetie. I can't bend my arm, I can't put my pyjama pants on either."

"You have got to be kidding me."

"I can't. Come on."

"Sleep in your underwear."

"On these dirty not silk sheets? I don't think so. Come here. They're on the bed."

As Harry was sliding them up Draco's hips, the boy said, "I guess this isn't the best time to tell you I normally don't sleep with my underwear on underneath my pyjamas."

"Draco! I'm not taking those off. The line has to stop somewhere."

"You know," Draco pondered, "I never was too fond of lines. I've always likes curves better."

"Curves?" Harry said, surprised at himself that his voice had turned a bit more throaty then more.

"Yes, curves, like your pliant lips, or your round cheeks, or-" his good arm reached down and cupped Harry's buttocks, "your malleable buttocks." he pulled Harry closer to him, and kissed his lips. "You're just saturated with curves Harry, that's one of the things I love about you."

Harry kissed him back, then pulled away. "I have to finish cleaning the bathroom."

It seemed part of his nature, all the things he had learned during childhood that work (cleaning the bathroom) had to come before enjoying himself (being with Draco.)

After he fixed the bathroom as much as he could, drying the floor with towels, and picking up the shards of porcelain, he came into the other room. Draco was lying with his arm on a pillow, looking at the wall.

"What's the black box on the night stand?" he asked.

"It's a muggle thing, it's called a TV. Let's see if there are any movies we can rent." 

Harry flipped through the guide, and finally chose Texas Chainsaw Massacre, the one made in 2003. While he was waiting for the TV to queue it up, he changed into his boxers and a old t-shirt of Dudley's. luckily, all his boxers were his own, that was the only thing that didn't get passed on, was underwear.

you might not have seen this movie, if you don't want it spoiled, or are sensitive to nasty scenes, skip the next few paragraphs

Draco was on his bed, the one nearer the TV, and Harry was on the one that one side was pressed against the wall, and all was seeming to be fine, Draco seemed to like this muggle thing called a movie. 

That is, until the hitchhiker girl pulled a gun out of her dress and blew a hole in her brain. Draco screamed as they showed her brains splattered on the back of the car, and ran to Harry's bed, hoping on it and hugging Harry.

you should be ok now.

"Don't worry." soothed Harry. "It's just a movie, she didn't really die."

"What was that weird kind of wand she held?"

"Muggles have it, it's called a gun. Look, things will be ok." he said, running his fingers through Draco's slicked back hair. "It's just a movie."

"I'm not sure if I like it."

"You want to watch the rest in this bed? I can tell you when the scary parts are, I've seen it before." not that Harry had been invited to watch, but as Dudley practically never left the couch, Harry had seen a lot of movies while doing chores within the house.

"ok then."

They watched the rest of the movie together, Harry underneath the blankets, Draco on top, resting his head on Harry's shoulder. Except for a few screams such as when sqiucky people close eyes one of the boys got strung on a meat hook, or when the guy stood on top of the car and plunged his chainsaw through the roof and windows ok now they sat quietly, enjoying each others company without saying it.

Then Harry's hand darted out of the blankets to reach for Draco's left, undamaged one.

"You're so cold." he murmured, trying to pull Draco's arm underneath the blanket, but stopping when Draco's stitches moved, and he cried out.

"I'm not cold, you're just overheated."

"No, trust me, I'm not, I'm normal, you really are cold. Do you feel ok? If you feel faint, you might have lost too much blood. If that's true, we should take you back to the hospital."

"Harry, I'm always like this. I've felt like this since I was young. Maybe it has something to do with being born in the winter. It's nothing to be worried about."

"Still, I think you should get underneath the blankets."

"Ok, but be careful of my arm." Draco slid under the comforter, and Harry laid out flat. It was near midnight, and they were both tired. Draco rolled onto his left side, put his arm out straight above his head, and rested his damaged right hand on Harry's t-shirted chest.

"Good night my love."

"Night drak."

The next morning, they paid for their room, and for breakfast they bought McDonalds hash browns, and Draco who had actually never eaten at a McDonalds before, raved over them. They summoned and hopped onto the knight bus, which dropped them off in Hogmede, and they carefully snuck back onto the grounds. Luckily they didn't get caught, and they parted ways, to make sure none of their housemates were worried, or had ratted.

Harry, spotting Hermione, Hagrid, and Ron in Hagrid's garden, rushed over. He spent time with them, calmly planting, until it was time for lunch. At the Gryffindor table, a few of his roommates looked at him with questions in their eyes, but knew better then to ask.

Out of curiosity, Harry turned to Hermione. "I have to ask you something."

"Yeah?"

"What does malleable mean?"

"Errm, 1, capable of being shaped or formed as by hammering or pressure, 2, easily controlled or influenced, 3, able to adjust to changing circumstances."

"What! But he said my arse was malleable!" Harry yelled, not noticing how loud his voice was until it was too late.

About 280 pairs of eyes swung to him, and Harry flushed.


	8. 6 making up chant

:O (that's a shock face, not a yawn face.) I thought no one liked me anymore, because the ramen ninja said it was unrealistic, and coco Malfoy 2 said I had the timeline wrong. In my defence, I got the 3rd book when I was 13, the 4th book when I was 14, and the 5th when I was 15, so I thought when will Harry be 17, in the 7th book, he's 17 when I am, and I'm 17 in 2006, so I thought a 2003 movie would be fine. And I had to have that movie, it's a great one to cuddle with. Sorry for the people I messed up for not having the time right. Thanks to all that asked me about my concert.

Green eyed dragon, you haven't reviewed in awhile, but your name is in this chapter. If you don't like it, I can change it, and put a different name in.

Lrblaise- it's I love you in four other languages, that's all. I will do my best to find you the jello story, but I forgot what it was called, so it might take a bit.

copperstring- evil, that's right!

Mystikal m3ntalnezz - could never think you're mean, not after you review every chapter I wrote! Thank you so much for that! Eeeeee, you reviewed! I know omg, and I know lol, but frof stands for? Oh crickey, your 7 reviews have inflated my head so much. Wonderful brain, brightened your day, good sense of humor, good writing, and you called it brillant more then once. I love you. (I checked out your profile, can I put you in my story under greeny? Would you rather a different name? Would you rather not be in it at all?)

Everyone else who reviewed, thanks but I gotta go. Sorry, dinner's ready. I'll mention you next chapter.

Monday, in transfiguration, Draco walked over to Harry. "Give me a osculation."

"Draco!" Harry said, appalled. He sure as hell wasn't going to osculate in front of a class of people, some Slytherin.

"Oh honestly, that's what you get for not knowing many words. It means kiss. Give me a kiss."

Harry turned his back to Draco, and walked to the table he was sitting at with Ron. The tables were set up for two people, and Hermione and Neville were sitting in front of them, and Seamus and Dean were sitting behind.

"What? Can't even execute a proper no? Come on. Are you angry with me? You didn't speak to me all Sunday, or sent me an owl. Say something."

He didn't say anything, but Seamus, who liked to be in others business, said, "He's mad that you called his ass easily controlled and formed by hammering and pressure."

This was too much for the rest of the class, and all 18, everyone but Harry and Draco started to laugh.

"I did no such thing!"

"Um yeah you did, remember when we-" Harry cut himself off, but it was too late. Ron snorted and the entire class went off again.

"When you what?" Timothy yelled out.

"Oh, don't tell us, it's better to let us imagine, and be content." Ainslie cat-called from the back of the Gryffindor side of the room.

"You said my ass was malleable, and that's what that means."

"Who told you that?"

"Hermione."

"Well, Hermione is stupid. Hermione is moronic, Hermione is feebleminded, Hermione is-"

"Hey, I resent that. I simply told him what the meaning of the word was, don't you get mad at me." Hermione turned and stood up to yell at Draco.

"You made My Harry be irritated with me. Of course I'm going to be mad at you, you harlot!"

Dean's mouth dropped open. He knew calling Hermione names was as dangerous as taking Seamus' hair gel.

"Don't call me that, you snobbish schmuck."

The Slytherin side of the room hissed. They all knew it was a bad idea to aggravate Draco.

Ron and Harry looked and each other, and shook their heads. Harry didn't want to really fight with Draco, simply not talking until he got an apology was enough, and Ron rather fancied the thought of Hermione in a cat fight, and he wasn't going to involve himself either.

Greg and Vincent looked over to Ron and Harry, and when they shook their heads no, Goyle and Crabbe didn't get up either.

"Git."

"Bimbo."

"Fool."

"Street walker."

"Idiot."

"Scarlet woman."

"Jackass."

"Tramp."

"Blockhead."

"Prat."

"Halfwit."

Instead of coming up with another insult, Draco pulled out his wand. Hermione followed suit, and they were both opening their mouths when Professor McGonagal walked in.

"Sit down, both of you."

They had gone through about half their class, when she had to leave the room for a rouge spell of peeves that only she could undo.

Hermione and Draco both sprung up the second she left.

"Hermione, sit down." Ron said.

"Draco, get your ass back on the chair!" Crabbe said.

But they both strode to the empty column of no desks.

"Now, where were we?" Hermione asked.

"I believe you had told Harry something idiotic and false, and now he isn't talking to

me, and it's your fault, but you refuse to apologise and explain to him, because you are a tramp."

Hermione looked offended, and they both pulled their wands.

"Don't call me names!"

"I have every right to. You made My Harry hate me!"

"I don't hate you." Harry said, but Draco made no notice of his words.

"Draco, malleable does mean capable of being shaped for formed by hammering or pressure, and easily controlled. There are malleable and ductile metals. The word itself comes from the latin word malleus, or hammer. I'm right."

"No, you're not. That might be one of the connotations, and the right origin, but malleable is also a synonym of supple and soft and pliant, and that was my purport for the term. Harry has a wonderful butt."

The class watched them with fascination. Almost as good as Ron's picture of a cat-fight, or Millicent's dream of a wizards duel, was this war of the words. Where was it going to go next? Most of the class rather hoped it would go back to rude names for each other, as they both had a large vocabulary, and it was pretty funny.

"I agree with you. It could mean that too."

"So you concede to my point?"

"I agree. I am not saying you are all-inclusively right, but you do have a point. I don't concede, I merely agree."

Hermione walked back to her desk and sat down, as Draco sat at his. The class groaned. That had all ended rather anti-climatically.

But, being 17 year olds, they knew how to fix things again.

"Oi, Harry, you and drakkie poo made up, since he didn't say it was fun hammering your bum?"

"No, that would just make him more disappointed."

Draco whirled around to the unfortunate girl that had said that. "Don't say that crap Kristin!" He yelled, then waved his wand and said, "Tarantallegra."

She started dancing around the room, and Draco looked rather pleased.

"Well, if they've made up, this can only mean one thing." Timothy hit his desk once,

with closed fists, waited a second, hit it again, uncurled his fingers and clapped. Harry groaned. He was starting a chant.

BOOM BOOM CLAP

BOOM BOOM CLAP

BOOM BOOM CLAP

Timothy slowly got the rest of the class to follow along. Though Ron was a good friend, and so were most of the other Gryffindors, almost no teenager is impervious to the ritual boom boom clap chant. A few more can withstand a clap clap snap, because some people do not know how to snap, but there is almost no one between the ages of 8 and 25 that can resist a boom boom clap.

Then he said, while hitting and clapping, BOOM "Make" BOOM "up" CLAP "sex!"

It took a few repetitions, but everyone started, "make up sex, make up sex". Even Hermione and Ron were doing it. Even the girl dancing around the room was doing it. Harry would have laughed if it wasn't about him.

Draco stood up, and all eyes were transfixed on his wand hand. Everyone was still chanting, but they wanted to see who he would curse, and with what.

He pointed it at Timothy, and the boy had just enough time to say, "Not again!" before Draco said, "Silencio."

Afraid to piss off Draco, the class stopped chanting make up sex, but they were slower to stop hitting and clapping.

Seamus all of a sudden exclaimed "Make up kiss, make up kiss" and within seconds everyone started to repeat that.

Draco took a few steps over to the Gryffindor side of the table, and they stopped. They were curious to see what he would do to Seamus. But instead of saying a spell, he lowered his wand, and murmured, "That can be arranged."

He bent down, and kissed Harry passionately.

At that moment, McGonagal walked back in the room. "What in Merlin's name is going on in here? Draco, back to your desk, all of you, stop chanting, Kristin stop dancing, Seamus Finnigan, stop laughing!"

All of this was accomplished, except for Kristin not dancing, so the professor undid the spell.

"If no one will tell me who put the spell on her, then twenty points off Gryffindor, twenty points of Slytherin."

But, being teenagers, the thought of being a rat is disgusting, so no one said anything.

After class Draco walked over to Harry. "Are you still mad at me?"

"No, but I have to get to my next class. Meet me after dinner?"

"Ok."

They didn't need to say where, they both knew it would be at Treelawny's tower, it was the safest place. Even if they didn't have to worry about getting caught anymore, they didn't want everyone looking over their shoulder while they were together, and no one would think of looking for them there.

They didn't need to say anything to each other, so when Harry got there, and Draco was already there, Harry just strode over and kissed Draco.

"Wow, I see you're feisty today." Draco said when they moved away for breath.

"Me? I'm not the one that put spells on 2 different people and started a fight with Hermione."

"I was… mad." the blonde replied, sheepishly.

"I'm not upset or anything, I'm just pointing something out."

"Well stop. You're not a Ravenclaw, details shouldn't matter to you."

"No, I'm a Gryffindor that doesn't like being told what to do. I won't stop just cause you want me to."

"Oh, shut up and kiss me."

"Would serve you right if I didn't, trying to order me around, like that's possible, I'm not going to-" Harry was cut off and Draco swooped in for a kiss.

Harry sighed with pleasure. He might have been a bit of a jerk sometimes, but damn, was he a good kisser.

Draco moved his lips on Harry's, trying to coax Harry's open. Completely in the mood, and letting Draco control things, as always, he opened his lips, and his teeth automatically came open too.

But he wasn't prepared for what came next. Draco pushed his tongue in Harry's mouth, and rippled it around. It sent waves of bliss and passion through him, but also, for some reason, a bit of negativity. And the longer he let Draco do it to him, the worse he felt.

Harry was a Gryffindor, he was used to dealing with problems. And the problem was these horrible feelings washing over him, so he had to deal with it.

He broke off the kiss, and went running down the spiral stairs as fast as he could.

(I don't know what its like for the rest of you, but at my school, No One can resist the boom boom clap. Like I said, some people don't know how to snap, so some don't do the clap clap snap, but no one can resist the boom boom clap.)


	9. 7 fixing his mistake

Righty, almost all the people that asked for their names to be in the story are in this chapter. If you don't like how I used you name, I can repost it changed. Sorry it took so long, but I've been working on this, shit, never mind, I hate when authors give excuses. Only a few more chapters left. Ta-ta, must go read Briana's fic. Eeehehe, I took a quiz, it said my best hp paring is Snape and Draco, blood lust, OR Draco Ron enemy and supporter collide, which is funny, because I've been reading fics on other sites about them both.

Yes, the first sentence in this is the last in the other, it isn't a typo, it continues the story.

He broke off the kiss, and went running down the spiral stairs as fast as he could.

He went into the common room, and hoped he could find Ron, with his blustery streak of passion, he would know what to do in a love and passion situation. Or Hermione, with her wealth of knowledge, she might know why he had ran, and could tell him logically how to make things ok again. Or even Andrew, who he wasn't close to, but who was also gay, the only other gay Gryffindor he knew of, and hopefully he had gone through some of the things Harry was feeling.

However, he had forgotten one thing. Peeves earlier that day had pulled a prank on a substitute teacher, and he had embarrassed her in front of the class. For the rest of the day, she had assigned heavy heavy homework to everyone. So, most of the Gryffindors were in the library finding books for various essays. Hey, that was an idea, maybe he could go talk to Madame Pince, she had treated Harry wonderfully, and she might introduce him to the other gay people. After all, there was supposed to be a gay and lesbian support group. Surely someone would know what he was feeling, and how it could go away.

He was about to leave the room, and go talk to her, when someone pulled on his arm, and stopped him from leaving. He whirled around.

"Harry."

"Seamus."

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, why?" He didn't want to take any sort of relationship advice from Seamus, who was a great guy, but a bit of a slut, he had mostly one night stands. Harry was trying for a relationship with Draco, a long, meaningful one.

"Because you have that, you-just-broke-up-with-Thisbe-only-to-realize-a-day-later-she-was-the-best-thing-that-ever-happened-to-you-and-you-would-never-get-another-one-like-her look on your face. Please tell me you didn't break up with him. He sang to you, he gave you flowers, he took you on a picnic, and he's obviously a good kisser. You would not have done something that stupid, would you?"

"You don't know everything Seamus, you think you know all kinds of things about love, but you don't you really don't."

"Why, because you want to be with Draco forever? Well, I felt the same thing for Thisbe, then I did something stupid, and she treated me differently afterwards, and it annoyed me, so I broke up with her. Then, a bit too late, I realised I shouldn't have. So, what did you do, did you cheat on him with Goyle or something?"

"That's not funny."

"Was I laughing? I normally laugh a lot, you know that. That's what Seamus Finnigan is about, laughter and sex. Well, I'm being serious right now, ok? I don't even know what you did, but tell him how sorry you are, beg him for forgiveness, and do it immediately. Immediately. If you do, he won't treat you differently, and you wont go the same route we did. Sure Cheryl and Teresa and Kalie and Lisa and everyone else were wonderful, they were all great people, but they weren't Thisbe. And Terry Boot or Andrew isn't Draco, so make sure you fix this now."

Harry just stood there. He knew Seamus was right, he didn't want this to lead to them breaking up, but he didn't know what to do about it.

"Go!"

And with a push by a good friend, Harry ran out the portrait, and went to go find Draco. he hoped he was still at the north tower.

Unfortunatly, he wasn't, and Harry stalked the halls for a bit, but he couldn't find Draco, or Greg or Vincent who might tell him where Draco was.

Harry rushed over to the Slytherin table the next morning. "I'm so stupid, can you forgive me?"

"Of course. But, we have to talk. Not now, not with everyone here."

"We can leave, we can go to- well, to where we usually go." Harry didn't say it out loud because he didn't want anyone to spy on them.

"No. Harry, I have to think. We have to talk. I need to think about where this is going to go, and it can't be rushed, ok? I'll see you after classes, in our normal place."

He walked back to the Gryffindor table. "I have a question." he asked the table in general.

Hermione immediately turned her head, as she was used to answering all questions. Ron looked at him, because he was a friend, and the other 7th year boys did, because they knew Harry well enough to know he was worried, though he wouldn't say it.

"What's the question, Harry?"

"What does 'we have to talk' mean?"

Everyone in the general vicinity that had ever been in a relationship winced. No one wanted to answer him because no one wanted to depress him, but the longer everyone waited, the more worried he was.

Seamus finally broke the silence with "That's usually not good."

"It isn't?" he groaned.

"That's what Thisbe said, that we had to talk."

"Ah, damn it."

Harry went through the rest of the day, worried. He asked more then one person if having to talk was bad, and they all said yes.

He didn't, he couldn't look over at Draco in transfiguration, he was too scared. It was funny, he mused, that he was one of the only people that weren't scared by the most evil person in the Wizarding world, but something that everyone went through, love, scared him.

He looked up at the charcol eyed boy at lunch, but the boy looked away. Later, a letter came for him. The owl flew through the divination window, and dropped it at Harry's feet, before flying out. It let out a mournful hoot, and Professor Treelawny fell on that like a Dudley on cake.

"Class, did you know if a snowy owl cries as it's giving it's owner a letter, that means the owner will face great misfourtune?"

"Ohhhh!" lavender squealed. "The owl that just came in the window was a snowy owl!"

"Was it Miss Brown? I didn't have a chance to see."

"The hell she didn't." Ron muttered. "Like she would just say that, out of the blue. If it had been a different type, it would have been that kind to be a bad omen. If it had flown to another person, she wouldn't have said it. Don't worry Harry, she's a crazy hag."

But Harry wasn't so sure. Who else sent letters in the middle of the day to him but Draco? And didn't everyone around him confirm needing to talk was a bad thing? And if this was Draco's way of talking to Harry, it was bound to be a bad thing. Maybe she was right every once in awhile.

Harry, my love

You have no idea how much what you did last night hurt me. I was sure what I felt for you, you felt for me, but I now know that's not true. When I tried to show you my love for you, and you ran away, it felt like you ripped out my heart, and stuck it in your pocket. The only way I can get it back, and feel happy, instead of this hurt, this agony, is to be close to you again. Feel the warmth of your lips on mine, feel your smooth skin border on mine. However, you have made it abundantly clear you don't want that.

So, go ahead. Keep my heart, and let my soul be hacked to bits. Did you decide you liked Ginny or Colin better? I happen to know for a fact, they both hate me, and they both are head over heels for you. So, if you're with one of them, you can discuss how bad of a person I am.

However, this doesn't mean I don't like you. I will still forever be;

Your Faithful Watcher.

Oh my gosh, he thinks I don't care about him! This is exactly what Seamus said would happen! Harry thought.

Before he knew what he was doing, he stood up, and ran out of the room.

"Oi, Harry, where are you going?" Ron asked.

"To make things right!"

He could vaguely hear Treelawny explain to the others in class how people who go running from rooms yelling usually have short lives, and he could have laughed, if the situation with Draco wasn't so bad.

He darted up to his room, and got out the map.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

Draco was in the muggle studies classroom, so Harry sprinted to that hallway, and burst through the door. It was full of muggle electronic equipment that shouldn't have worked at Hogwarts, like lap tops and televisions, and if Draco hadn't have been mad at him, he would have been interested to learn how they could still work.

There was a teacher at the head, describing the uses of the internet, but Harry didn't care. He found Draco at the back of the class, looking rather miserable, and wiped off all the scrolls on the table. He rested a hand on the table, and levered himself over it, to land in Draco's lap.

"Harry, what the hell are you doing?"

"Go back to your class. You are disturbing us." said the orange robed Muggle Studies teacher.

"In a minute." he leaned into Draco, and kissed him.

"What are you doing?"

"I didn't mean I didn't love you, I'm really sorry if that's what you thought. As soon as I got back to my common room, Seamus yelled at me, and told me to go find you. He knows me pretty well, I'd say. But you weren't in the place anymore."

"If you do love me, then how could you possibly think it right to run away from me?" he accused.

"Draco, no one has ever kissed me like that. And the way it felt scared me. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have run, but I'm not used to feeling like that."

"I will tell you once more, get out of my class, or you'll get a detention."

"Stuff it, you old hag. Can't you see they're having a moment?" said a girl with a muggle ballpoint pen with a chunk of purple fuzz on a spring on its end.

"Detention, Charlotte."

Harry curled a bit onto Draco, he was in quite an uncomfortable position, he felt like he was going to fall off the boy's lap, but he didn't want to move. Draco wasn't mad at him anymore.

The girl sitting on Draco's left side grabbed Harry's feet and put them on her thigh. He was much more comfortable stretched out like that.

"Kiara, don't help the child. Push him off Mr Malfoy."

"I can't help it, they're so cute together."

"No, they are not, they should not be together, they are two boys, boys should not be together, you black haired boy, get out of my classroom."

Harry was stunned to realise a teacher actually didn't know who he was, then started to worry that he had too big of an ego, if this stunned him.

"Nuh uh, Professor." said a girl with her hair done in barrettes. She was sitting in front of one of the laptops.

"There are over seventy two thousand pages that popped up when I typed in gay boyfriends good. See, it's fine to be gay."

"Kori, go back to your seat. You blacked haired boy, go back to your class. Stop performing that unnaturalness, and leave my room.

"Shut your gob, you old bat." Harry said defensively. There was nothing unnatural about him, and he didn't want to leave, he wanted to stay on Draco's lap. Kiara rubbed his legs and gave him a thumbs up.

"What is your name?"

"Oh, he's the famous Harry Potter." said a girl with wavy brown hair.

"Well, the famous Harry Potter has a detention for not following my orders."

"Briana, you frickin wanker." all the girls in the room started to throw quills and bunched up pieces of parchment at her.

"What, I didn't know that's what Professor would do to him."

Harry got out of Draco's lap, and walked to the front of the room. "When and where?" he asked sharply.

"You have to clean the dungeon rooms for the next 2 days. Filch will show you which ones."

Harry walked calmly out of the room, and only when he was sure no one would see him, did he first punch the wall, then jump with glee. What a weird feeling, to be angry and happy at the same time. He didn't bother to go up to Divination, seeing as the class was almost over, and he didn't want to have to answer any awkward questions.

That night, after having to listen to Filch talking about how things were so much better in his day, when they actually got to use thumbscrews, he was finally led to a absolutely filthy room. Filch confiscated his wand, and told him to come back for it once he was done scrubbing.

Harry had started washing the walls, when he heard a coughing noise. He whirled around to see Draco standing in the doorway.

"Hey."

"Hi Draco. I don't want you to think I'm avoiding you, but I really have to wash these walls. Can I see you tomorrow instead?"

"Scorigify." Draco walked over to Harry, and with his tapered fingers resting on the boy's shoulders, said, "Now we can spend our night in a more productive way."

They began to kiss, and Draco opened Harry's mouth and stuck his tongue in. However, this time, Harry didn't run away, he just stood there, and leaned into Draco, and opening his mouth as wide as he could, so Draco could wreack his havoc on him. After a minute, Harry got so into it, that he returned the favour, and pushed his tongue against Draco's. Draco pulled his mouth from Harry's, lightly hit him on the butt, and said, "stop it, I'm running the show." he kissed Harry again, and Harry was fine with it, after all, he obviously knew much more, and he was better at it, so why shouldn't he control it?

They went on kissing for quite awhile, then Draco pushed Harry onto the floor. They went on kissing, then Draco ripped his mouth from Harry. He peppered kisses all over Harry's face, his forehead, his nose, his closed eyes, before scooting down Harry's body. He rapidly kissed all over Harry's hands, and tugged off Harry's shoes and socks, then kissed his feet.

"Take off your robe." he murmured.

Harry wanted to, really he did, but he couldn't let things go that far this early.

"I can't."

"I already told you, when we were going to the hotel. I will not do anything you don't want me to do, and even if you do want it, which I know you do, I can tell, you have that look on your face, if you say now, I'll go against my better judgement and stop. Now, take off your robes."

Harry struggled for a moment, trying to get them off while Draco wouldn't let him stand up. Finally it was off, and he looked to Draco, sure he was going to be happy.

Instead, the blonde boy frowned and said "You have got to be joking me."

"What?"

"You're wearing clothes under your robe."

"Um, yeah? Is there a problem?"

Without saying anything, Draco pounced on Harry. He kissed all over his bare arms, and his ankles, but didn't cross the boundaries of where his clothes were touching his body.

Harry quickly got the idea, Draco had decided to only kiss the areas that were bare, and there Harry was wearing jeans and a short sleeved shirt.

Sooner or later Draco looked up at the clock. He said "I guess that muggle saying is true."

"What?"

"Time flies when you're having fun. Well, it was fun for me, was it fun for you?"

"There are no words to describe how fun that was."

"Ah, I thought you were working on your vocabulary."

"I am, but I could say superlatives for the rest of the day, and it still wouldn't add up to enough to tell you how that was."

"Good to know. I'll remember you liked having pepper kisses."

He got up, and walked over to the door. "Wait." Harry called.

"Yes?"

"I have another detention tomorrow."

"I know."

"Are you going to come?"

"We'll see."

Harry got his wand back from Filch, and walked up to the common room.

"Ohhhh!" Seamus squealed.

"What?"

"You have the Crystal look, mixed with a bit of Shana."

"What are you on about?" Harry asked.

"Well, Crystal was quite creative-"

"Seamus, stop." Hermione interrupted.

"Harry started it, I have to explain, he wants me to."

"You're so vulgar.

"Look who's talking, you called Draco a jackass."

Hermione went to retort, only to shake her head, smile, and immerse herself in Advanced Charms; Brain Busting Challenges.

"So, anyway, Crystal was quite creative, and she did things I had never seen before. So, because you have a oh-my-gosh-that-was-unexpected-but-wonderful look on your face, the Crystal look, I'm assuming you did something fun."

"You could say that." Harry replied. Dean winced, he must have gotten a mental image, before going back to his homework.

"Also, Shana used to like to argue with me. However, afterwards her make up kisses were wonderful. Sometimes I started fights just so we could make up. You have a bit of that on your face too, so I take it he accepted your apology for last night.

"Please oh please do not tell us what you needed to apologise to him for that happened in the middle of the night." Dean commented.

"Dean, dearest." Seamus said, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah Seamus."

"Kindly shut the hell up. Don't tell Harry not to discuss his sex life, he has the same rights I do to talk."

"Well, we all know you never stop talking."

"Actually Deanie, that's not true. Laqueta had a thing about silence, so whenever we hooked up, we had to be totally quiet and still while doing the deed. Nottacey, on the other hand, liked being noisy. Screaming in particular…, but I digress. That was a while ago. I have to go meet with Celerina." with a smirk, Seamus left the room, and soon after Harry went to bed.

Oh, naughty Seamus. I swear, he reminds me so much of my guy friends, I love writing his part. I hope you enjoyed, and don't forget to review.


	10. 8 dentention kisses

Hello all. This is chapter 8, only 2 left. gotta warn you, a bit of Ginny bashing in this one. sorry, can't help it.Thanks to

Signeus-you have voices too?

Ralna Malfoy- well, I did change my summary to say warning, high levels of fluff. Sorry, I can't help it.

Sailor Grape- its cute, yay!

Munkerella-heard of underwater light, but when I read it, I tried to load a certain chapter, and it wouldn't load, and the next chapter draco and harry were together, and somehow mcgongal was dead. I couldn't read it after missing such an important part. Stupid website. Yay, I made you laugh twice. So you'd like it a bit more serious, but it's still ok the way it is?

Juxtaposed-thanks

M69- thanks.

Briana, you didn't review, but I think you said you read it, so that's good.

When Harry opened his armwoire the next morning, the Provocative Pumper™ had spit out two pieces of paper. The first said, in Harry's block printing, **I want you to kiss me where others can see. **with a big green VOID on it. Harry tilted his head for a second, before remembering that he had kissed Draco in the muggle studies room, and the dare had already been done.

The other said, **GEORGE WEASLEY SAYS USE CHOCOLATE IN SOME FORM**.

The heart split apart, and one went soaring away, only to be stopped by the door. Harry walked over, opened the door, and let it out.

He looked over his meger amount of clothes, and decided he would just stick with wearing underwear, socks, and a robe. After all, if Draco did come to his detention, Harry wanted more kisses then just arms and ankles.

It seemed to take forever for it to be dinner. He rushed down all his food, then ran to Filch.

"Why, I remember in my day, if a student got out of line-"

"On with it." Harry said impatiently.

"You did not just say that to me, Potter."

"So what if I did? What would you do?"

"You have another detention for being so snarky."

"Sounds about right." Harry smiled.

"Potter. Detention on Friday too."

Harry wanted to keep bothering Filch, so he could keep getting detention, but what would happen if Draco didn't show up one day? Then he would be totally miserable. Besides, if Filch realised he liked detention, he would start taking points off Gryffindor instead.

"I'm sorry sir."

"Damn right you are. Now give me your wand, and off to the room with you."

Harry went to the room beside the one he had cleaned the night before, and sure enough, Draco was there 10 minutes later.

"Scorigufy."

"So," Harry said bravely, "the room is clean, what do you want to do now?"

"Oh, I have a few ideas." he answered.

They kissed for the longest time, (not that Harry was counting the minutes) then Draco pushed him on the floor again. They kissed for quite awhile longer, before Draco abruptly stood up and said, "I can tell you're getting bored."

"Gah?" Harry cleared his throat and said more understandably, "I mean, what? Bored, are you out of your mind? I love kissing you."

"Well, if you want to go on kissing, you don't get to try my new idea." Draco smirked.

"God, I'm So Bored." Harry said, barely holding his smile.

"Well, I have a way to fix that!" Draco said, smiling broadly. He fished through his pockets, and pulled out a chunk of chocolate.

"Chocolate? George?"

"Yeah, well, I didn't want the damned thing to follow me around and bite my leg anymore."

"You could have gotten the yelling half."

"Yeah, well I didn't want a half of a heart floating around and yelling Harry's body drenched in chocolate syrup. Do you have any idea what Timothy would have said to that?"

"True enough. So, what are we doing with this chocolate?"

"That's for me to know, and you to experience."

"You got the saying wrong."

"What saying?"

"Never mind."

Draco went to sit on the floor, back resting against the wall. "Come here, I can't drag you, my left arm is still messed up."

Harry scrambled over to Draco, and sat at a 45 degree angle, so his head was resting on Draco's right shoulder.

Draco suddenly jerked, so Harry's head fell off his shoulder. He rested his head on the shoulder again, and Draco jerked again. He sat up properly. "What?" he whined. Harry wanted to snuggle, and Draco wasn't letting him.

"We can't kiss if my neck can't turn at that direction and angle."

"Fine." Harry scooted his butt further away from Draco, then laid down on his back, with his head resting on Draco's thigh. "This good enough for you? I like it."

He ruffled the black hair with his slender fingers. "This is something I thought I wouldn't be saying 3 weeks ago. Not only are your strands of hair lifted by angels in transfiguration, they're also lifted when you lie in my lap while we snuggle."

Harry turned a bit, so his face was buried in Draco's hip and pelvis, his chin almost, but not quite touching his groin. He reached up his arms, wrapped them around Draco, and kissed his pelvis.

"Can you feel that through your robes?" he asked, after he was done.

"Not quite. I guess I better take them off, shouldn't I?"

But instead of taking his off, he stripped Harry of his, to leave him in his boxers. Draco peppered kisses all over Harry's body, before whispering, "Kiss me." and he stuck the piece of chocolate in his mouth.

Harry arched his body up, and Draco leaned down, and they kissed, swirling tongues, and the chocolate revolved in their mouths, and it slowly started to melt, and they were both breathing through their nose to not choke, and only when the last bits of the Honeydukes chocolate was finished did they separate.

Finally, they had to leave, but as Harry slipped his robe back on, he said, "I purposely pissed Filch off. I'll be down here tomorrow night too."

"Good to know."

Harry had to suffer through most of Friday listening to Ron and Hermione fight, and Seamus talk about his various conquests, and all the regular general Gryffindor things that didn't used to annoy him, but because he had to wait until 8 to see Draco, now they got on his nerves horribly.

And what was even more annoying then that was the fact Seamus didn't even get mad when he was describing Belinda's kisses at lunch, and Harry told him to shut up because he was being a git.

"Oh, I see, you got some of that I'm-really-pissed-off-because-I-have-a-date-with-Saniya-in-two-days-and-I-can't-wait-that-long-and-everyone-around-me-is-too-happy-when-I'm-miserable attitude."

"No I don't. Now shut up."

Seamus looked at the rest of the 7th years sitting at that end of the table, nodded his head, pointed at Harry, and mouthed 'he's got that attitude'.

"Seamus, I can see you do that."

"See me doing what?" he asked innocently.

"Seamus, you're still pointing to me! At least fake not doing anything after you've taken your hand down." Harry didn't know weather to laugh or get angry.

He had to suffer through 4 more classes after lunch, then a bit of time in Gryffindor, then dinner before he had his wonderful perfect detention.

From Filch's office he sprinted to the room he was supposed to go to. What seemed like hours later, Draco walked through the door.

Without pausing to say hello, or even to do the cleaning spell, Draco threw his arms around Harry, and being the stronger of the two, picked him up and spun him a bit.

"Well, hello to you too."

"Sorry, I'm just in a good mood. I got a good mark on my Potions essay." with that, he kissed Harry, and tipped him back so he fell onto the floor in a heap.

He pulled off his robe. He was wearing black jeans and a light grey cotton shirt that buttoned at the wrists that would have been quite sophisticated if not for the fact it couldn't go beyond his elbow on his left arm.

"Does your arm still hurt?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. However, it doesn't stop me from doing this." Draco said, before sitting on the floor with Harry, and covering his face with kisses. He went a bit lower onto Harry's neck, and kissed it, before biting it lightly. Harry couldn't help himself, he moaned in pleasure.

He began to nibble on Harry's ear. When he pulled away, he smiled and said, "It tastes as good as I thought it would."

Harry tilted his head, and moved Draco's hair so he could try his ear. Draco tasted of bananas, and since he smelled that way too, Harry decided that must be the flavour of soap he used.

He got out his wand, said scorigufy, and said a new spell Harry didn't know. "Exuo Induviae."

Harry was stunned as what was like invisible hands ripped his robe off. Draco looked at Harry's small but muscled from Quidditch body and smiled. "I see I don't have to say it again."

"Yeah, well, when you kissed me all over, I was hoping you would do it again, and I wanted you to have a bit more of my body to work with."

"What I could do with the empty canvas of your body Harry, you have no idea. I stay awake some nights, envisioning things I could do. I think I might love you. Do you know what dillettante means?"

"Yeah, Hermione explained when you called yourself it in a letter 3 weeks ago. An admirer of the fine arts, but you like one branch best."

"Exactly. You are my artwork, you have been since I met you in Madame Malkins, and I saw the way your hair lie against your forehead. I didn't know who you were, but I knew you were beautiful, and I hoped you would be in Slytherin, so I could study you for the next 7 years. Then I saw you again on the train, and I knew I had to be close to you, but you refused. So I got angry, and treated you badly. Then I noticed you had a certain angelic way of getting angry, that I had to see it again and again. You are gorgeous in many different ways, but your anger is righteous and perfect, and if I didn't get to have you in other ways, at least I owned your anger. Now I get your beauty as you kiss me, your glamour as you talk a muggle bus driver into giving us a free ride, your grace as you fall to the floor in my embrace." he leaned in and kissed Harry, but when he pulled away, he had Harry's lip in his teeth.

"What are you doing!" screamed a voice from the opposite side of the room, they both whirled their heads to see who had shouted.

Both Ginny and a girl Harry had never seen before were standing in the doorway. Draco obviously knew who she was though, for he said, "Katy, you jealous git, go away."

"She's not jealous!" Ginny said hotly. "She's one of the few students that recognises what a bad idea you two being together are."

"Ginny, what are you talking about?" Harry asked.

"He's turning you into another Seamus Finnigan. It's only been 3 weeks, and he's already got you naked."

"Ginny, I'm not naked, I'm in boxers, and I'm certainly not Seamus Finnigan, I'm still a virgin, unlike some people." he said, staring at her.

"You are?" Draco said. "That's so sweet!"

"that's besides the point." Katy said blatently.

"Exactly. The point is, you shouldn't be together." Ginny explained.

"Both of you stop, and go away. Me and Harry are together, we care about each other, and we don't need you two to harass us."

"Oh, it's not like we're the only ones to think that you shouldn't be together. Colin wanted Harry, and Pascal wanted Draco-"

"Oh gods, Pascal." Draco said, rolling his eyes.

"But then they decided it was hopeless, and they fell in love with each other instead. Ah, boys, so fickle."

"Yeah, because it's not hopeless at all. We have ways of making you drift apart. And once you do, I'll have Draco, and Ginny'll have Harry.

"Oh no she won't!" Draco said possessively, before swooping onto Harry's mouth and kissing him hard, sticking his tongue in his mouth, and biting on his bottom lip. Harry was rather disappointed he just did it to show off, as it was a wonderful kiss, and he hoped for a repeat performance. Maybe he should provoke draco in the halls sometime?

As they went on with their kiss, Ginny screamed out "Reverbero!"

And again there seemed to be invisible hands in the room, though this time they worked against the boys. They were dragged at least 10 feet apart from each other.

Then Katy pointed her wand and said, "Perculsus murus."

Harry got up and tried to walk over to Draco, but 4 feet away from the boy, it felt like he had walked right into a wall. He tried to push through it, and he got an electric shock. He backed up a step. "Ginny, what did you do?"

"oh, I've only begun to do." she said. She raised her wand hand again. "Poena!"

"what does that mean?" Harry yelled, as Draco started to writhe on the ground.

"Ginny, why would you do that? I know you want Harry, but don't hurt my Draco to do it. I wouldn't hurt Harry to get to Draco!" Katy said. She turned to Harry. "It's a darker type of spell, sort of like crucio, but it's legal. Well, barely. It's less of a hammer smashing his leg bones to pieces and more of a stubbing your toe type of pain. You can be crucioed to death, but you can't be poenaed to death."

"Well, stop her! Filch has my wand, I can't do it."

"I can't." she said, quite calmly. "The spell only works if she's doing it in passion. I'm too relaxed to have enough passion to counteract it."

Harry sprinted out of the room. It seemed like hours, but it was probably only a few minutes before he got to the hospital wing.

Luckily she was there, and when she found out a student had been hurt because he was brave enough to be in a gay relationship, she was incensed.

Harry escorted Draco and Madame Pomphrey to the hospital wing, and Katy made sure Ginny didn't do anything else.

"He's going to be sleeping in the wing tonight Harry, its for the best."

"Why?"

"Well, he refuses to have any chocolate to make himself feel better, and that spell hurt him. He has to stay here for the night."

"Ok. Can I stay with him?"

"Yes." she turned to leave. "Oh, and Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"The next time you want to do something that not everyone would approve of, try to remember to do it in one of the rooms behind Dermot's portrait, ok?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you were obviously doing something with Mr Malfoy. You're not wearing a robe, or a shirt, or pants. If you do whatever you boys like doing together in one of those rooms, not only can house elfs bring you anything you might need, there won't be a chance of unfriendly people walking in on you."

Harry nodded his head, and she left. Katy came in a few minutes later, and undid the shocking spell.

"Aren't you going to remove the barrier?"

"I don't know how. Ginny found the spells, I just said the one she told me to. I'm pretty sure it's one of those time released ones though. I'm sorry she went batty, but I still think I'm right. I love Draco, and I don't think you should be together, I just wouldn't hurt you to get you apart." she twirled and left the room, robes swirling around her feet.

Harry wanted to scream. What was wrong with everyone? What was the huge problem with liking someone? Seamus had flings with everyone, no one cared. Dean was dating Parvarti, and no one hexed them.

He rested his head against the barrier Ginny had created, and tried to fall asleep. The last thing he saw before he nodded off was Draco's face, and he had dreams about the boy. Brilliant wonderful white lit dreams, with the bulbs so strong their faces were bleached. Draco was almost gone, his pale skin blending in with the white, and he took his shirt off, and that skin got lighter and lighter, his entire body was getting whiter, and Harry, skin whiter but hair still a rich black ran towards him, just as they went to kiss, Draco turned completely white, and Harry fell through him like he was a ghost. The whiteness had no floor, so he just kept falling. At the same moment, his head fell, and hit Draco in the stomach. Draco screamed from shock of being hit in the stomach, and Harry screamed from being scared that his dream was coming true, and he was falling. Then they both stopped screaming, and Draco wrapped his arms around Harry, who was still shuddering. "Are you alright, my love?"

"I just had a dream, that's all. Are you ok? I can't believe Ginny put a spell on you."

"well, I've told you for how long now her and Colin are crazy about you? doesn't surprise me, and Katy and Pascal don't surprise me either."

"I just didn't think she was the kind of person to do that."

"Harry, you're a great person, but a bad judge of character. You happen to remember pppppppoor stuttering professor Quirrel?

"That was 5 years ago!"

"Do you really want me to write you a list of all the stupid things you've done? I love you, but you're dense." to soften the verbal blow, he kissed harry's forehead.

"are you going to stay here for the night, or are you going to go back to Gryffindor?"

"do you want me to stay here?"

"of course, but it's not up to me."

Harry stopped leaning on Draco's chest, and stood up. He saw Draco wince, and he knew he thought he didn't want to be with him, but that wasn't true. He rounded the bed to the other side, and crawled in under the blanket. Somehow, Harry was the one in boxers and nothing else, but Draco was still the colder one. He lay on his right side, to favour his left arm, and Harry lay behind him, his left arm wrapped around Draco's stomach. They said nothing, and drifted off to sleep again, comfortable with each other.

When they woke up Saturday morning, it was after 12. They knew Madame Pomphrey must have been in the room at least once, because she had left a glass of orange juice and a potion he was supposed to have. They were both startled that she hadn't stopped them from sleeping together, but they weren't complaining.


	11. 9 sweet rain

Sorry this is so short, but it took a great deal of willpower to not turn this into something r rated. I promise, the last chapter is longer. I have 4 exams next week : (

Harry led Draco to the picture in the hall. "Hey Dermot."

"Hey Harry, who's this?"

"I could ask you the same."

"This is Rico. That's?"

"I'm Draco Malfoy."

"Oh, heard some interesting things about your father. So, you need a safe room for today?"

"Yeah. We were in the dungeons, but some, well, you could say hostile people came in on us. Harry said he knew a better place."

"This's it! Have a awesome time!"

Harry looked back as they were walking in the door, and thought he saw Rico and Dermot kiss, but he wasn't sure, and he wanted to be with Draco, so he kept walking.

Draco already had his hand on the first doorknob on the left. He opened it, and started to walk in, and Harry walked right into his back, when he stopped suddenly.

"Oh my gosh, I'm terribly sorry, I didn't realise, I'm so sorry-"

"Draco, if someone's in there, just close the damn door!"

Draco backed up, slammed the door, and knocked on the first left for at least a minute before walking in.

"So someone was in there then?"

"Yeah."

"Who?"

"You don't want to know."

"Dumbledore and Filch?"

Draco looked like he would pass out on the spot. "Eeww, gods above Harry, you made me picture that!"

"What, you aren't tolerant enough to accept Filch and Dumbledore being gay? Come on, you are, why can't they be."

"There's a difference between being tolerant, and wanting to picture that. Can you honestly say if we walked into the next room, and Dumbledore was porking Filch, you wouldn't mind watching?"

"I never thought I would hear the word pork out of your mouth."

"Fine, if Filch and Dumbledore were making sweet passionate love, would you really want to see it?"

"Draco, I somehow doubt Filch would be for sweet passionate. He has handcuffs in his office, I think he would be more of the rough and tumble kind."

"Harry." Draco groaned.

"Shit, you think they would handcuff each other to the four poster beds? It's possible, you know."

"If you don't stop now, I'll kill you, I swear."

"You know, now that I think about it, I can't see Dumbledore being submissive for too long. He would have to get back at Filch by-" Harry was cut off as Draco hit him in the head with a pillow.

"What the hell?"

"I warned you, now didn't I? Now, get up on the bed, so we can do what we came here to do."

They crawled onto the mammoth bed and striped to boxers. They mutually admired each other's beauty for awhile, until Draco pulled the fluffy blankets over them, and got out his book.

It was black leather, with gold edged pages, but the leather was cracked, and the pages were wrinkled. Harry wondered what it book it was that Draco found so interesting that he had read it so many times.

"Now, as best as I can tell, Rome is this guy, and Ben is his friend. Ben- good morrow cousin. Rome- is the day so young? Ben-but the new struck nine. Rome-aye me, sad hours seem long. Was that my father that went hence so fast? Ben- it was, what sadness lengthens your hours? Rome-not having that which having makes them short. Ben-in love? Rome-out. Ben-of love? Rome-out of her favour where I am in love. Ben-alas that love so gentle in his view, should be so tyrannous and rough in proof. Rome-alas that love, whose view is muffled still, should without eyes see pathway to his will! Where shall we-"

"Draco, do you have any idea what that means?"

"Do you have any idea what it means?"

"No, but that doesn't matter, you can explain it to me. If you understand it."

"Look, I just owled my father and asked him for a book that would make the person I care about all soppy and lovestruck. I didn't know he was going to send me a book that's barely written in English. Send me a book in French, I can translate it in my head while reading and tell you it in English, but this? I have no idea what it means."

"But it's so worn out…"

"It didn't occur to you my dad might have loved my mom, and read to her from this?"

"Did he?"

"I'm not sure. It's a possibility. It must have come from the manor, he wouldn't have bought it used like this. So some family member must have read it, and the fact that my dad sent it, well, all things are possible."

"You want to read me something else?"

"I don't have any more romantic books. And I'm not reading to you from Moste Potente Potions."

"Well, why don't you read me a comic book, I know you have some from Timothy."

"I have a better idea."

He rolled Harry off his side, onto his back, and started to massage him. Suddenly something cold spread over his bare back, and a wonderful smell wafted into his nostrils.

"What is that?"

"Oh, I think it's called sweet rain, or something."

"But what is it?"

"Massage oil."

Harry was about to say something, then Draco's nimble hands hit a knot in his back, and all that came out was a moan.

By now the liquid had warmed up significantly, and Harry wondered why all the comments the priest had given about heaven when the Dursley's took him to church never said anything about-ahhhhh-this. This was the most wonderful thing he had ever felt, Draco's deft hands on his back, sweet smelling liquid running in pools over his back, all the tense muscles loosening, which hadn't happened since maybe summer of fourth year, when he was at the Weasleys. It was amazing to feel this unstressed.


	12. french vanilla drawings

FINAL AUTHOR'S NOTE.

I thank everyone for reading, and hope if you've gotten this far, you'll take the time to review.

Yes, I know, it's a short chapter, but most of my other stories are in r, or even the restricted section.org, so I was having trouble not corrupting it. I hope you think it ended as sweetly as it began.

I would like to recommend both Briana Rose's fic's, and WitchyWoman's. they both beta, and they're both brilliant.

Wish you all the best in writing, (and please read some of my other stories)

Staci.

"Draco, where are you taking me?"

"Now, that really isn't any of your business, is it?" he said, with a hint of the Malfoy smirk on his face.

"If you don't tell me what you want to do, why would I do it?" Harry asked reasonably.

"Oh trust me, you want to do this."

As they passed the portraits, many snickered when they saw the two small boys holding hands.

"Hello Venus."

The woman in the white dress squealed with happiness. "Rico and Dermot told me it was a boy, but I didn't believe them. God, no wonder he didn't react to the first two songs, why didn't you tell me it was a boy, they have completely different approaches."

"I didn't tell you it was a male, because I didn't think you'd be ok with it."

"Child, I'm the goddess of love. What are you, stupid? Thinking I wouldn't like it. Honestly. No wonder you're blonde."

Harry snickered. It was so fun to hear Draco get yelled at, and not be mad at him himself.

"Oi, shut up. I was going to give you my acclamation for giving me valuable advice, but now you're teasing me."

Still smiling, Harry commented, "Wow, I've never heard Draco say oi before. I think I like you."

"Well I like you too then. I can see you have a need to be wooed, and Draco has a need to woo someone. You're perfect. It's almost like I matched you up. Now who's the 5 cent sketch?"

"Alright. That was uncalled for."

"So you're?"

"Regretful."

"And?"

"I lement doing it."

"And?"

"And what? I said everything that's true."

"Draco, say you're sorry, you git."

"Malfoy's don't apoligise."

"This one does, if he wants to do whatever he had previously planned."

Draco sighed, a long loud sigh, and looked at Harry to see if it would get him off the hook. It didn't so he said, "Venus, I'm sorry for calling you a 5 cent sketch."

Without waiting for her reply, he grabbed Harry's arm, and dragged him further down the hallway. Harry heard what suspiciously sounded like a wtitch cha! noise (AN the noise the boys make in my school that means the guy is whipped) before he got taken into a room.

Looking around, he saw it was a shower room.

"Ah, the prefects washroom. Such a glorious place. 4 of them around the castle. Did Ron ever show you? No? Well, this is one of them. It's the only one with a shower. The others are all baths, but I think that's disgusting. You're washing by sitting in your own filth. How are you ever supposed to get clean?"

"They aren't that bad."

Instead of answering, Draco said, "Do you want another massage?"

"Oh Merlin, of course."

The blonde twisted one of the handles and steaming hot water came flooding down. Harry walked over to Draco, and he slipped his hand down his robe, rubbing his back. Draco's left hand, stitches finally taken out, which had required a quick trip back to the muggle hospital, stroked him outside his robes. Ah, nothing in the world better then a massage. For a moment Harry wondered where Draco had learned how to so something so skilful, but then decided he didn't care. It didn't matter where he did it as much as it mattered that he did it to Harry.

Somehow clothes got shed, though that part was never quite clear in Harry's mind, he had been more preoccupied with kissing Draco then noticing what was happening around him.

Hot water still hissing, they slipped into the shower, still holding each other. Draco turned another tap on the side of the wall, and shampoo spilled out. Cupping his hand, he caught some, and started to work it into Harry's locks. Harry tried to keep his eyes open, so he could look at this vision of perfection in front of him, but the suds worked their way down his forehead, and fell into his eyes, stinging them. He winced, and Draco murmured, "Keep them closed, I'm not going to leave." Draco leaned forward and kissed the tops of his eyelids.

They switched positions so Harry was closer to the stream of water. Draco worked his fingers through the tresses, to run the soapy water to the tips, and out of his hair. After his hair was clean, they switched positions again. He pressed a different tap, and greenish soap came out.

He lifted it to his face, and breathed in deeply. "Yum, I see we have French Vanilla Pear this week." he rubbed his hands back and forth briskly, and the green gel turned into whiteish foam. He started to slather it all over Harry's sinewy body, and Harry shivered.

When it was covering his body, Draco stepped out of the shower to grab his wand. Pointing it at Harry, he said "Anmis." a stream of water shot out the tip, rather like a hose.

"Isn't it redundant to magic your wand to pour out water in a shower?"

Making no comment, he pointed his wand at Harry's chest. He waved it in a few different directions, and when Harry looked down, the small stream of water had drawn out a flower.

Just as Harry was about to compliment him on a nice drawing, Draco muttered "No no no" and lathered more green gel onto Harry's chest. This time he drew out a random elclectic mass of circles and squares. "No!"

5 drawings later, Draco looked like he was about to throw a fit. "What's the matter Dray?"

"It won't bloody go right. You're supposed to be a canvas, and all my love for you is supposed to show through the drawings I make on you. But it won't work!"

Harry threw himself forward onto Draco. He kissed him for several long passionate minutes. When they separated, Draco had Harry's body marks on his chest, the soap had transferred.

"I think that's a good drawing." Harry offered, looking down at the smudged soap.

"I think you're right."


End file.
